


Salvation

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of everything really, DEAL WITH IT, Dad!Kane, Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I mean Marcus is always adorable so, Inspired by prompts, JUST KABBY KABBY KABBY, Lots of Touching, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Skyparents, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Romance, Some angst, abby wears marcus' clothes because she misses him, awwwwww, eye fucking 'cause they are really good at it, how adorbs, marcus has basically adopted everyone, one shots, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kabby goodness. Who knew that getting closer to finals would give me 545487% inspiration for kabby fics but -4997% motivation to actually study?! I should have figured. So I came up with this little thing. This work is where I'll be uploading future one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Abby & Marcus have their 'first' morning after

He can't stop looking at her. The way the morning sun hits her hair, making it look almost golden. How she's partially sprawled on top of him, their legs intertwined. She's wearing a soft smile and he hopes she's thinking of him. They're surrounded by last night's memories. It's obvious in the way their clothes are spread all over the floor of his quarters. In the way the sheets are rumpled and carelessly draped over their bodies.

She shifts sightly in her sleep and he can tell that she's starting to wake up. When she opens her eyes and looks up, a warm smile takes over her face.

"Mm, morning", she murmurs and snuggles even closer.

"Goodmorning", he replies with a soft smile filled with love and disbelief, as if he still can't believe she's actually here. He reaches out and gently wraps a lock of hair around his finger. She responds by scratching his beard, resulting in a soft moan escaping his mouth. 

"Any regrets?", he asks, fearing that she might say yes. 

Flashes of last night go through her head. Images of skin meeting skin, of heated touches, sweet and passionate kisses, of desire and soft exclamations of love come to mind. 

She takes in his furrowed brows, his questioning eyes and the momentarily tightened grip on her shoulders. As if he was afraid she'd disappear if he let go. She props herself up on her elbows and takes his chin into her hand. 

"None whatsoever Marcus", she confirms. 

A large grin adorns his face, and he looks as if she made him the happiest man in the world. Slowly and reverently he lowers his face and their lips meet in a sweet kiss. 


	2. I need you beside me

Walking into his quarters after finishing his evening patrol, Marcus aims to undress as quietly as possible. Glancing at the bed and more specifically the person in it, a small smile appears on his face. He knew how hard Abby worked and how little sleep she got. It was a miracle she was even in bed already and not going over some notes or plans as usual. _Stubborn woman_ , he ponders with a fond smile while changing in shirt. _Always putting others before herself._

Apparently he isn’t as quiet as he thought because he sees Abby shifting in bed, before turning around and giving him a small but tired smile. 

“Hi”, she murmurs, “How was patrol?”

“It was fine. Everything’s in order, so that’s good”, he replies while making his way over to the bed. 

Abby just responds with a hum and clears some space for him to settle. His back has barely hit the mattress before she’s snuggling up against him. Marcus lets out a breathless chuckle before putting his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss on top of her head.

“I’m sorry for making noise and waking you”, he says. 

“Oh, no that’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping anyway”, she softly replies. 

Marcus rubs her back in response. “How come? Bad dreams?”, he inquires. Which wouldn’t be the first time. Some times has passed since ALIE and COL but they were both still healing, still suffered from occasional nightmares. He hated seeing her go through it, despised seeing her in pain. So he tried to be there for her as much as possible, tried to ease the pain. He can feel her shake her head on his chest. 

“No no. Nothing like that”, she states realising in which direction his mind’s going and wanting to reassure him.

“It’s just – I can’t“, she starts but falters. He can feel her taking a deep breath before blurting out, “Ican’tsleepwithoutyounexttome”. 

Marcus blinks, not fully understanding what she said because her mouth is muffled by his shirt. “Sorry?”, he asks.

Abby lifts her head and tilts it so she can look him in the eyes. “I can’t sleep without you next to me”, she repeats with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

He presses a soft kiss to her lips, amazed that this incredible woman has chosen him and feels comfortable with him to admit something like this. Because he knows how strong she is and how she hates for people to see her all vulnerable. So the fact that she trusts him enough to share this piece of information, makes him feel humbled and he can feel a warm sensation go through his chest. 

“Is that why on other nights you’re still working when I return?”, he inquires. 

Abby nods her head, slightly ducking her head in embarrassment. He takes her chin in his hand and catches her lips in a soft and loving kiss. “From now on, I’ll try to get back sooner. Now go the sleep”, he says softly. 

With a small smile and a last peck on his lips, Abby settles back on his chest. As she drifts off to sleep, she murmurs, “I love you”

With a soft smile, Marcus answers with a “I love you too”


	3. Mark me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the au kabby sex post I reblogged earlier today for this

“Mark me”, Abby growls while scraping her nails down his back. 

Marcus lets out a groan, both at her words and the action. He responds with a deep thrust and smirks when she moans out his name, drawing out the syllables and pushes into her harder. 

“I can’t”, he gasps into her hair. 

“Yes you can”, she retaliates with a nip at his earlobe and the tightening of her legs around his waist. 

“People will-”, he starts but falters when she clenches her inner muscles. “Oh god Abby”, he pants.

“You were saying?”, she counters with a smirk, fully knowing what she’s doing to him. 

Not wanting to fall short, he increases his thrusts and moves one hand to her clit, massaging it in time with this thrusts. 

“Marcusssss”, Abby groans as she arches her back. 

He looks down at her, marvelling at the sight of Abigail Griffin lying beneath him, eyes closed, head tilted back and chest flushed. 

“As I was trying to say”, he murmurs while keeping up his thrusts. “People will most likely see and they will talk Abby. You know how they are, especially those kids. Just yesterday I’ve overheard Raven placing a bet”. 

“I don’t care Marcus”, Abby answers back, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his head towards her throat. 

“Abby...”, Marcus says not entirely convinced that this is a good idea. Not that he doesn’t want to, _god he really does. He has probably spent more time than was considered healthy contemplating how to mark her skin, how to stake his claim on her_. But he knows she’s currently not thinking straight and he doesn’t want her to feel embarrassed tomorrow. 

“Please Marcus”, she pleads. “I don’t care about what others might think. Besides I might have placed a bet myself”, she ends sounding breathless. 

Marcus lets out a laugh, “Of course you have”. _To hell with propriety_ , he thinks before bending down and sucking on the skin between her throat and shoulder. 

“Mm yes”, Abby exclaims pulling her head even closer. 

He lifts up his head slightly to admire his work, a feral grin on his face.

“Now everyone knows I’m yours”, she whispers pulling him down for a kiss. 

Afterwards, when they’re catching their breaths and Abby settles against his side Marcus feels content. _Mine_ , he thinks before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yours," Abby moans. "I'm totally and utterly yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty drabble (seriously, my mind has been in the gutter for a while now). I'm continuing the whole "mine" vibe the previous drabble touched upon (see what I did there?). ArtisanGriffinKane, this one's for you, hope you'll like it ;)

Abby closes her eyes and arches her back. Waves of pleasure roll over her body. It was as if his lips and hands were everywhere at once. Grazing her nipples, kissing her stomach, sucking on her earlobe, rubbing her clit. It was causing her senses to go into overdrive, her body was tingling all over.

“Open your eyes Abby”, Marcus growls.

She lets out a whimper.

“Open them”, he repeats nipping her throat to get his point across.

The sight that greets her when she opens her eyes, makes her moan and she swears she could come undone by just looking at him. His hair is all ruffled, cheeks are flushed, his eyes are filled with longing and a feral grin graces his lips.

 _It’s because of me that he looks like this. I did this to him_ , Abby thinks.

It’s a heady realization, one which makes her subconsciously clench her inner muscles. By the widening of the grin on his face, Abby knows that Marcus is aware of the effect he has on her. Yet he doesn’t move, just continues to watch her. He’s towering over her, making her feel small yet powerful at the same time. Their bodies are barely touching. Every once and a while  he lowers his body and slowly rubs himself against her, making her feel everything but he doesn’t allow full body contact.  He was driving her insane with need and she both hated and loved him for it.  

Abby fights the urge to beg him to move, to do _something_ , knowing that that’s exactly what he wants. She tries to pull him closer but he just grasps her wrists and pushes them above her head.

“You know what I want to hear Abby”, he mutters before capturing her lips in a kiss which makes her forget everything except his mouth.

“I do not beg Kane”, she manages to croak out.

The use of his surname doesn’t go unnoticed or unpunished because Marcus lifts an eyebrow and leans back, which creates more distance between them.

Abby lets out a frustrated groan and tries to free her wrists. Marcus just tightens his grip on them.

“Let’s see about that, shall we?”, he utters with an infuriating yet undeniable sexy smirk. Marcus leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth. One hand releases her wrists but before she can move them, his other hand closes around them. His free hand travels slowly, _oh so slowly_ , down her body. When it slides down her stomach Abby holds her breath, afraid that if she moves he’ll stop. She can feel the heat radiating from him, can feel his teeth when they softly close around her nipple. When his hand finally reaches the apex between her thighs, he faintly touches her clit, rubbing it very delicately. Abby jerks away at the sensation and Marcus chuckles in response. He continues to rub her clit but it’s too softly, to gently and not nearly enough. She needs it _harder_ , needs _more_. She needs _him._ ;

“Come on Abby. You know you want to”, he murmurs.

She lets out a gasp when he pushes one finger inside of her. She’s barely holding on to her sanity.

“Beg me”, he orders, “Tell me you’re mine”.

Abby trembles, his hand is still pumping in and out of her while his mouth returns to her nipple. She lets out a sob, she longs to feel his body on hers, longs to feel him inside of her. After some antagonizing seconds she finally caves.

“Please Marcus”, she cries out.

“And?”

“Yours”, she moans. “I’m totally and utterly yours”.

He answers with a smirk and a sharp thrust, filling her in one stroke. Abby closes her eyes against the overwhelming feelings.

“My god”, she gasps.

Marcus begins to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. Abby moves her hips and meets him stroke for stroke.

“Say it again”, he pants.

“Yoursss”, Abby hisses.

With a groan Marcus starts pounding into her, picking up the pace and soon enough he can feel her tighten around him.  “Come for me Abby”,  he whispers in her ear. Her orgasm rips through her and seems to go on forever. Marcus pounds into her harder and faster as she comes and soon his rhythm begins to falter.

"You’re mine," he grunts into her ear, his movements becoming erratic and then he's coming and it feels like fire is searing through him.  

When they both have caught their breaths Marcus withdraws from her, electing a disappointed moan from Abby. They share a soft kiss before he rolls onto his back and pulls her into his arms. Abby nuzzles his throat and breathes a soft "mine" against his skin. In response Marcus utters "yours" against her hair.

Abby Griffin might be his but Marcus Kane is without any doubt hers as well.


	5. Pillowtalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, the best part was being able to just lie here. All snuggled up, his arm around her waist, listening to his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there’s no new episode (7 MONTHS WHY???) I decided to write some fluffy!kabby. So here you go. I also just realised that the previous drabbles all take place in bed. I wonder why that is ;)

Watching Marcus sleep is one of Abby’s favourite pastimes. Just being able to look at him, to take him in, is wonderful. She doubts she’ll ever get bored of doing so. The way his lashes flutter in his sleep. How his hair frames his face, especially that one curl on his forehead which is just begging to be touched. At least in Abby’s opinion. She has lost count of the times where she had to restrain herself not to slide her hand through it and push it to the side. She managed to hold back, _of course_ , because she’s a grown woman with a considerable amount of self-control and not some teenage girl, thank you very much. But now she doesn’t have to suppress her urge, so she gently tangles her hand in his hair and enjoys the feel of it. That Abby has a thing for his hair isn’t a well kept secret, neither to Marcus or the rest of the camp.

With a chuckle she remembers an instance which occurred just a week ago. She was working in medical when Jackson came in with shorter hair. Now normally Abby wouldn’t have spared this a second thought, weren’t it for the fact that he wasn’t the first person with a new haircut. Apparently, he told her, Raven decided that Jasper needed a haircut and soon there were people standing in line. She had rolled her eyes at the information, only to drop the instruments she was sterilizing when Jackson informed her that Marcus was waiting as well. With a hasty “I’ll be right back” she had rushed out of medical and walked as quick as possible without running. When she had entered the mess hall she saw Marcus sitting down and Raven picking up a pair of scissors. She didn’t even think, she just shouted “Stop” and walked over briskly. It was only when she had stopped in front of him that she noticed how quiet the room was and that all eyes were on her. Blushing furiously but keeping her head up, she had asked Marcus what the hell he thought he was doing. With a knowing smirk he had innocently informed her that it was just a trim but that if she wanted, she could stay and make sure it wasn’t cut too short. She had given him her ‘I am so not impressed with you’-look, crossed her arms and gave Raven a slight nod. The girl had gotten the message and had, with a grin, started cutting Marcus’ hair, making sure it wasn’t too short.

Yes, there’s nothing she doesn’t love about being with Marcus. Everything’s still new, well at least the physical aspect of their relationship because if she’s completely honest with herself, they’ve been more than friends or co-chancellors for a while now. Even so, she still blushes whenever their eyes cross. Butterflies still rage in her stomach at innocent touches. Adrenaline still courses through her veins at the thought of kissing him. Most of all she loves the ease and domesticity of it all. The stolen glances in public. The way they use every opportunity to touch each other, whether it’s a fleeting hand on her back or a quick squeeze of his hand. The fact that they share quarters, that she’s lucky enough to wake up next to him every morning. Even if she has to push him out of the bed on most mornings and how he pretends to be annoyed and manages to pull her back in, demanding a proper good morning. Sharing meals together, just being _together_ really. Him walking her to medical and giving her a soft kiss before going off to training. The sex, _obviously_. Abby blushes, images of last night flash through her head and she’s pretty sure she still has bruises from his kisses. Yes the sex was pretty amazing as well.

However, the best part was being able to just lie here. All snuggled up, his arm around her waist, listening to his heartbeat. Yes, Abby reckons. She loves lying next to him, but most of all she loves Marcus Kane.


	6. Something there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been circling around it for some time now. Abby can’t pinpoint when they started doing so, only that it’s there and always present when they’re in the same room. AKA Abby realises that Kane isn't Marcus and instead of smacking him with her hand, she'd like to smack him with her mouth...on his, repeatedly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was a prompt and is based on a post which pointed out the parallels between Beauty and the Beast & Kabby. More specifically the song someting there (go check it out). This is from Abby's pov and I'm thinking of doing another one from Marcus'. This is definitely not my best but I hope you'll like it anyway

They’ve been circling around _it_ for some time now. Abby can’t pinpoint when they started doing so precisely, only that it’s _always_ present when they’re in the same room. It’s almost like a dance of advance and retreat. Sometimes she catches his heated gaze on her lips and she _knows_ that he’s thinking about kissing her but he always pulls back before they get _too_ close and it’s _maddening._ If she’s being completely honest with herself, Abby has to admit that she’s out of her depth. She has no idea how she ended up here. Well not _here_ as on Earth, she does know how that happened, with the crash and all. No more as in _how the hell did I get here emotionally?_

Because if someone had told her four months ago that there might be a possibility, _no scratch_ _that_ , that she _is_ falling in love with Marcus Kane, she would have checked them for brain injury and have them admitted to med bay. Oh, he still occasionally infuriates her and sometimes she just wishes he’d shut up. From time to time she still wants to wipe away his smugness but whereas before she would have liked to slap it away, now Abby wants to kiss it away. She wants to leave him breathless. Craves to know how his beard feels against her skin. If it would feel scratchy or soft. Aches to discover how his hair would feel as she runs her hands through it. After everything that had happened since they landed on Earth, after seeing him change, Abby has to admit that there’s something in him that she simply didn’t see before. Kane was cold, calculated, mean, coarse and kept his emotions hidden behind a mask. _Marcus,_ however, was so much more. He still could be calculated and take difficult decisions but he was also kind, would do everything to ensure everyone’s safety, took the delinquents under his wings and had pleaded for her life in Mount Weather.  

From the moment that he offered her the chancellor pin and went after Clarke and the rest of the 100, their relationship has begun to shift but since their return to Arkadia, it has developed into something _more._ It hangs in the air whenever they lock gazes or brush up against each other. Something that’s almost _tangible_ but somehow seems to slip through her fingers. Her acute awareness of Marcus whenever he enters a room, of how her body seems to almost thrum with a certain need, should make her feel alarmed but it just feels _right._ Even now, there’s something dear and almost sweet about him. They’re currently going through some paperwork and he’s laughing at something Sinclair is telling him and she can’t help but stare. At how his entire face lights up when he smiles or the way his lips curl up.

No Abby never thought that this could be. That she could fall in love with Marcus, but she is and a million emotions course through her body. It feels marvellous, scary, enticing and agonizing at the same time. Yes, there’s _definitely_ something there and she can’t wait to explore it.


	7. I'm fine, honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little something takes place in the second season, somewhere after 2x13. Basically Marcus having a cold and being the self-forgetting idiot that he is, he dismisses it. Abby however, is having none of that.

“Marcus Kane! If you cough _one_ more time I will drag you to medical myself”, Abby says exasperated after he coughs for the eighth time in a span of ten minutes.

  
Marcus waves her concern away, while never looking up from the papers he was studying. “Stop worrying Abby. I’m –“, he interrupts himself to cough again, “absolutely fine”.

She doesn’t even bother to hide the eye roll his response elicits. “ _Of course_ Marcus. I do apologise. I forgot that you’re the one with a medical degree. Oh wait, no that’s me”, she replies with a sharp tone. “Pushing yourself when you’re sick isn’t going to help anyone Marcus, least of all you”, she adds in a softer tone, her concern for his wellbeing lacing through her voice.

At that Marcus lifts his head and looks her in the eyes. Realising that she’s genuinely worried, he slides his hand across the table and gives hers a quick squeeze. “I know Abby. It’s just a sore throat. Honestly, I’ll be alr-“, he starts but has to stop when another coughing fit overcomes him.

With another eye roll, Abby stands up and moves next to him, handing him a glass of water. “Okay, that’s it. Either you come with me to medical willingly or else”, she admonishes, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging in air

“Or else what?”, Marcus inquires with a small smirk but his eyes widen when she leans in closer. They’ve been getting closer for some time now, always ending up reassuring each other with small touches on the arm or shoulder but his breath still catches in his throat every time it happens.

“Or I’ll make you”, she threatens in a low voice.

His eyes widen ever further when the implications of that statement makes his imagination go into overdrive. Images of Abby _demanding him_ flash through his mind and he can feel a flush creeping up his face. 

“Oh? “You’ll make me?”, Marcus utters rather huskily.

Abby must have realised how that sounded because she clears her throat and slightly blushes. “Get your mind out of the gutter Marcus. I was just reminding you that I _am_ Chancellor. So you are obliged to do as I say”, she states with a small smile and slightly raised eyebrow.

“Mm, well I’m nothing if not completely devoted to my Chancellor”, he murmurs while leaning in a bit closer.

Abby’s eyes flicker to his lips. “Good, I like a man who knows when to be compliant”, she whispers while straddling his lap.

“Do you now?”,  Marcus gulps while his hands reflexively grasp her hips. 

Abby just hums in response and slides a hand through his hair, slightly pulling his head closer. With a small smile he leans in and their lips meet in a lingering kiss. It's filled with intense emotion and passion. When they break away, they're both supporting large smiles.

"What was th-", Marcus begins before turning his head sideways and coughing again.  

Abby lets out a sigh, both at the question and the coughing. "That was a kiss Marcus", she states while rising from his lap. "Now you're going to get up, follow me to medical, where you _are_ going to let me examine you and prescribe you some medicine. Got it?", she finished with her hands on her hips. 

Smirking at her authoritative tone of voice and stance, Marcus stands and gives a small salute. "Yes Ma'am".  

Abby lets out a huff but soon a glint appears in her eyes as she takes a small step into his direction. "You better not be mocking me Councilor. Otherwise I might have to _discipline_ you", she mutters while letting her gaze move over his body. When she focuses on his face once more and notices his heated gaze, she simply smirks, turns and starts to walk towards the door. "Come on. The sooner we're in medical, the quicker I can examine you and make sure you get some _bedrest"_

With a shake of his head, Marcus starts moving towards the door as well, thinking he has never been so happy for getting a cold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


	8. Late night stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kabby gazing at the stars, set in the second season, some days after 2x13  
> P.S. Okay so I'm not completely satisfied with this but I still wanted to share it with you guys. I hope it isn't too terrible *fingers crossed*

Even though Abby grew up among the stars, there was something new and exciting about being able to look at them from the ground. Perhaps because she was now surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see and clean air. This combined with the sound of a slight breeze going through the leaves and people talking and laughing around campfires, instead of the cold walls of the Ark. It didn’t happen often that Abby had some free time, the combination of her duties as a doctor and Chancellor, made it often feel as if there weren’t enough hours in a day. However, after five days of tending to the injured from the bombing of TonDC, with just three of four hours of sleep, Jackson practically pushed her out of medical and ordered her not to come back for at least 10 hours. Not that that’s going to happen, there were still too many people who needed her help but she was just too tired to argue. So Abby made sure that everyone was given one last check-up, gave Jackson some final instructions and left. Thus, she ended up lying on a blanket, somewhat separated from the centre of the camp, looking at the stars.

While it was nice to just _be_ for a moment and enjoy the wonders of living on the ground, the downside was that her mind started to wander. She thought of Clarke and fervently hoped she was safe, of the remaining 100 who were still locked up in the Mountain and of the man who was currently still stuck in medical. Her thoughts seemed to travel more often than not to Marcus Kane, more specifically her changed feelings towards him. Ever since they landed on earth Abby found herself being almost drawn to him. Seeking him out during meals or wanting his input before making decisions. Oh, they still argued, but there was an underlining tone of respect and trust, which wasn’t there before or at least not so profound. She remembered the dread she felt when Jaha showed up at the camp and reported what had happened during his capture. As he recounted how Marcus had tried to sacrifice himself, Abby felt physically ill. So when she saw him walking towards the camp, slightly battered but thankfully alive, all she wanted to do was run towards him. Instead, Abby hoped that her exclamation of “I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again” conveyed what she truly meant, “I’m so glad you’re alive. I can’t do this without you”. His reply of “I had those fears to myself”, made it clear that he picked up her implicit message.

Letting a small sigh escape, Abby wraps the blanket she’s lying on a bit closer over her shoulders. Memories of six days ago flash through her head. Flashbacks of regaining consciousness after the blast, climbing her way through the rubble, finding Marcus pinned under a rock, come to mind. She recalls the mix of relief and trepidation she was confronted with after finding him. The fear of not being able to get him out in time or _at all._ All she knew was that there was no way she’d leave him there. Even after he insisted, she just couldn’t. Her mind kept going back to their conversation as well. How he had understood and even to a certain degree defended Clarke. Telling her that growing up on the Ark had shaped Clarke in a way which made her able to make decisions like this. After all, haven’t they _all_ gambled with the lives of other people? There was just so much more to Marcus than Abby had tried to find out, or had been interested in finding out. It both excited and scared her how much she relied on him. How much he seemed to rely on her as well. Abby never thought she’d ever feel like this again, thought that after Jake she was finished with that part of her life. And she’d been fine with that, but this thing between her and Marcus, it wasn’t just friendship or mutual respect and trust. There was something there that had the potential to grow into something _more,_ something wonderful and exhilarating but scary at the same time. Especially during the current circumstances. They were still trying to find their place on earth, their alliance with the grounders was fragile, her relationship with her daughter was tense, to put it mildly.  Not an ideal situation for _this,_ whatever this was.

Lost in her thoughts, Abby doesn’t hear the footsteps until someone’s standing next to her. Even without tilting her head she knows who it is. There’s only one person who would even think about disturbing her. Unfortunately for her, it’s also the one person she doesn’t want to see right now. Not when her mind was still reeling from recounting everything that has happened in the past few days and her new awareness of him. When he doesn’t say anything, just stands there she can _feel_ his gaze on her and decides to break the silence first.

‘Didn’t I made it clear that you needed another few days of bed rest?’, she inquires matter of factly. Although to be honest she isn’t surprised that he’s here. He might have changed since landing on Earth, but Marcus Kane is still too stubborn for his own good and disregards his own pain way too easily. Even when he's clearly in pain, he still insisted that she’d examine the other injured first. It’s a characteristic that Abby both admires about him and finds entirely infuriating.

‘Mm, and I thought that Jackson ordered you to get some rest. Guess we’re both disobeying orders’, he replies. Abby just shrugs in response, not taking her eyes off the sky.

‘Do you mind if I join you?’, he asks in a calm voice. 

Honestly, how was she to respond to that? _Yes, actually I do mind Marcus because I can’t stop thinking about you. More specifically, how much you’ve come to mean to me and it is freaking me out. I’m also scared that if you do join me, I’ll do something stupid like kiss you. I'm also pretty sure that once I’ve started, I don’t want to stop._ Her face, however, didn’t show any of these conflicting emotions. She just shifts slightly to her right, creating some space on the blanket.

Taking this as a positive affirmation, Marcus plops himself down to lay next to her. Due to his leg, this process is less smooth than it would normally be. It’s accompanied with more grunting, short and painful intakes of breath, but eventually, he lays down next to her. A deep sigh escapes his mouth, but Abby still doesn’t face him.

Marcus clears his throat, “This is nice.”

Abby just hums in response and slightly tenses when his right side brushes against her. If he notices, Marcus doesn’t comment on it.

“They look so small from down here. So different from when we were on the Ark. They’re still quite beautiful though”, he whispers, almost as if he’s afraid that speaking too loud would break this little cocoon they’re currently in.  

“Yes, they are”, Abby confirms softly.

“Looking at them, they -”, she starts but momentarily falters, not knowing how to properly express how she feels. “They ground me in some way. Reassure me that even during all the chaos and problems we’re currently experiencing, there are some things that just _are ,_ things that are constant”, Abby lets the sentence trail off silently. She feels stupid and slightly embarrassed for sharing this and deliberately avoids looking at him.  

Sensing her discomfort, Marcus grasps her hand and links their fingers together. Abby jumps imperceptibly by the action but doesn’t pull away. Instead, she squeezes his hand, grateful for his silent understanding. A cool breeze grazes her face, sending a shiver down her spine and throughout her body. Marcus notices the shivering and sits up to take off his jacket before handing it to her.

“Oh no I-“, she begins, but he interrupts her.

“Just take the jacket Abby”, he sighs, but it accompanied with a small smile.

Knowing that he won’t relent until she does, she sits up as well and accepts it with a smile while putting it on. Straight off she's surrounded by his smell and she can't help but hug the jacket that bit closer. 

“Thanks”, she murmurs.

“You’re welcome”, Marcus replies with a soft smile.

When she lies back down, she immediately seeks out his hand, intertwining their fingers once more.

"Abby"

She slightly turns her head and meets his eyes. There's an intensity in his gaze which takes her breath away. 

"Yes, Marcus?", she answers in a hushed tone, eyes flickering to his mouth. 

"I  just-", he begins but falters. After clearing his throat, he tries again, "I just want you to know that we're in this together Abby. And I don't just mean running the camp. You mean a lot to me and I - I just wanted to let you know", he stammers. 

Blinking away tears, Abby lets out a shaky breath. "You mean a lot to me too Marcus. I'm just not ready for", she lets the rest of the sentence hang in the air but he seems to understand. 

"That's okay Abby. I'd never push you", Marcus reassures her, "I would never have thought that you would even entertain the notion of returning my feelings. Not after what I've done. So knowing that you care, is more than I ever could have hoped for", he ends while wiping away some tears on her cheek. 

Overwhelmed by his confession and the different emotions coursing through her body, all Abby can do is offer him a small but grateful smile before returning her gaze to the sky. Marcus seems to understand the conflicting emotions because he reverts his gaze to the sky as well.

Soon circumstances will force them to address their feelings more directly but for now, they're both content to just lay next to each other and gaze at the stars.


	9. Ai hod yu in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this for the kabby week day 4: favourite married moments, because we all need a kabby wedding don't we?! Also because I adore Kindra (brotp goals honestly!!!), I decided to make her the officiator + since I fully support dad!Kane I made Bellamy his best man

_Breathtaking_ is the only word which comes to mind when Marcus sees Abby walking towards him on Clarke’s arm. He doesn’t know where she managed to find a white dress but he honestly couldn’t care less because she looks absolutely stunning. Abby seems to be _radiating_ happiness, her hair tumbles around her face in soft curls and the smile she bestows on him is filled with tenderness and love. His breath catches when he realises that this is actually happening, in just a few minutes Abby will become his _wife_. The thought causes a surge of happiness to spread through him.

When Clarke and Abby stop before him, Marcus can’t help the grin that appears on his face or the sting of tears forming in his eyes. Looking close, he can tell that Abby’s barely holding it together as well. Clarke turns towards her mother and gives her kiss on her cheek before taking her hand and putting it in his outstretched one. Then Clarke takes him by surprise by hugging him.

“Take good care of her”, she whispers softly.

“I will”, he whispers back hoarsely. Clarke nods in response and lets him go. With one final smile at her mother, she steps aside.

“Hi”, Abby murmurs while squeezing his hand.

“Hi”, he responds with a small smile before guiding her in front of Indra.

Marcus feels his heart in his throat and he grasps Abby’s hand tightly as she beams up at him. He barely hears Indra welcoming them all or going through the traditional prayers. His focus is solely on the feel of Abby’s hand in his. He’s startled out of his revery when Indra turns her focus on them.

“ _Markus_ en _Abi_ kom _Skaikru_ , as you are about to speak your vows to each other, remember that openness, honesty, and loyalty are the foundation of an everlasting partnership”, Indra declares. With a small nod from her, Marcus and Abby turn so that they’re facing one another.

Marcus takes a deep breath before starting, “Abby, I never thought that this day would come. Not after everything that has happened between us, but one of the things I love about you is your ability to forgive and never give up. You are my light, Abby. You gave me hope when I had none, showed me a way out of the darkness. Made me realise that there was another way, that we could build something new together on earth. For as long as I live, I will try my very best to be the man you deserve, because you deserve only the best. You’re my -”, he can feel his eyes welling up with tears and his voice trembles with emotion. “You’re my everything and I will love you ‘till the day I die. _Ai hod yu in_ ”, he ends while choking back tears.

Abby ducks her head for a moment before looking up at him again, momentarily overwhelmed by emotions. As she begins to speak, he can hear that her voice is just as hoarse as his.

“Marcus, we have known each other for a very long time now and even though we didn’t always agree on anything”, she says with a smirk which elicits some laughter from their audience. “I have always respected you. Ever since we landed on the ground you have proven over and over again that you are a good man. That you’re willing to do anything to ensure our peoples, to ensure my safety and I love you for that. I never thought that I would ever be in this situation again but I am so happy to be here with you. You filled the empty spot in my heart and I can’t imagine living without you.You are my hope, my partner and best friend. _Ai hod yu in_ ”, she finishes in a trembling voice.

They share a shaky smile, both have tears in their eyes. A cough from his right makes Marcus turn his gaze away from Abby. Bellamy looks at him with a smile and hands him the rings. With a thankful nod, Marcus takes them and whispers “Thank you son” before turning back to Abby. He takes Abby’s left hand with his own and holds the ring as he speaks.

“Abby, I give you this ring as a token of my love” and slides the ring onto her finger. He can feel her hands shake as she repeats the promise.

“Marcus, I give you this ring as a token of my love” and slides the matching ring onto his finger.

“I declare that _Markus en Abi kom Skaikru_ are now husband and wife. Markus, you may now kiss your _houmon_ ”, Indra says with a small smirk.

And with that Abby leans into his arms and Marcus pulls her flush against him, pressing their lips together in their first kiss as husband and wife. He can vaguely hear the cheering and whistling of their audience as he dips her down and deepens the kiss. After a few seconds, Abby breaks the kiss with a smile before burying her face in his neck, laughing.


	10. Tying the knot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this drabble kabby is more implied, it's basically a conversation between Raven & Abby concerning her relationship with Marcus.

Enjoying her dinner while going through some paperwork Abby doesn’t even glance  up when Raven plops down next to her.

“No Marcus?”, she asks surprised.

“No”, Abby responds. “He’s filling in for Miller since he’s still stuck in medical with the flu”.

Raven nods in response. “So”, she starts while taking a bite of her food,  letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air.

“So?”, Abby responds while continuing to read the latest report concerning their food production.

“When are you and Marcus going to make if official?”, Raven inquires.  

“How do you mean? Everyone already knows about us”, Abby replies while picking up her mug, looking slightly puzzled.

“Yes, yes”, Raven hastily continues, “I meant as in when are you getting married?  You know, tying the knot. The whole shebang” she finishes in a way too casual tone. As if she’s talking about the weather instead of the marital state of Arkadia’s Chancellors. When Abby chokes on her water, Raven just smirks and pats her on her back.  

“You okay there Chancellor?”, she grins.

“Wha - What the hell Raven? Where did you get that idea?”, Abby manages to get out between coughs. Her face is slightly flushed, both from coughing and embarrassment.

 “Oh come on Abby. You two are so in love that it’s almost nauseating if it weren’t so damn cute. Do you honestly don’t know that people are taking bets as to when Marcus will finally go all sappy and get down on one knee and ask you to be his wife?”, Raven explains incredulously.

Abby didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or irritated that the people of Arkadia were so invested in her relationship with Marcus. But then again, being stuck in a camp with almost no entertainment, she shouldn’t be surprised really. People still liked to gossip and what better gossip was there than the relationship between the two most influential people at Arkadia?

“I’m not cute Raven. I’m a 42-year-old woman who also happens to be the medical officer and Chancellor. So a bit of respect, please”, she huffs in a stern voice, although the effect is slightly ruined by her flushed face.

“Yes Ma’am”, Raven replies with a small salute, which elicits a small laugh from Abby.

“Are we really that obvious?”, Abby asks.

Raven raises an eyebrow in response. “Abby, if women could get pregnant from eye contact, you would have already gotten pregnant 20 times”, causing Abby to blush, “ _during this week alone”,_ Raven adds.

Feeling somewhat mortified Abby hides her face in her hands. “Oh god. This is so embarrassing”, she groans.

“Ah, don’t worry about it Abby. Nobody means any harm, besides we’re all happy that you two finally got your stuff together. Even if your public displays of affection are sometimes a bit much”, she teases with a grin.

“Yes, well, I’m glad my love life is so amusing to you”, she deadpans.

“But seriously now”, Raven starts again. “Do you think you two are ever going to get married?”

Abby sighs. “I honestly don’t know Raven. We both know how we feel about one another and for me that’s enough. I never thought I’d ever be in a relationship with anyone again, least of all Marcus. So I’m just grateful and happy for what we have right now.”

“But what if he asked you? What would you do? Would you say yes?”, Raven grills her further.

“Yes”, Abby immediately responds. “Without any doubt. If he would ever ask me, I would definitely say yes”.

A large smile appears on Raven’s face. “Good, I’m glad.”

 “Why the sudden interest in my marital status Raven? Have you placed a bet you desperately want to win?”, Abby teases but frowns when the girl appears shy all of a sudden.

“Raven? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”, she murmurs while grasping Raven’s hand. Abby gets a grateful smile and a quick hand squeeze in return.

“I know. It’s just -”, Raven begins but falters. After taking a breath, she continues, “I never really had parents, well no decent once anyways. Yes, I had Finn but that wasn’t really the same. I never had a mother figure, someone who genuinely cared about my well-being until you. The other person who made me feel important was Sinclair but he’s gone now. And Marcus cares too, I mean he basically took over the function of ‘Dad of Arkadia’ and I dunno. I just wonder what it would be like to have parents you know? I realize that you two aren’t my actual parents and that you have Clarke but I just wish sometimes”, Raven ends with a shrug, trying to act as if it’s no big deal.

While listening to Raven, Abby can feel her heart constrict with different emotions. Anger towards her biological parents for not realizing how amazing and talented Raven is. Sadness for the loss she has endured with losing Finn and Sinclair. But most importantly, love, the mother in her just wants to lean over and pull Raven into a hug, but Abby knows that she probably shouldn’t. At least not in the middle of the mess hall, so she settles on another hand squeeze.

“I’m honored that you would think of me that way. I just want you to know that I deeply care about you and I don’t care that you aren’t my biological daughter, I love you like one. And nothing will ever change that, okay? Whether I end up marrying Marcus or not, that doesn’t change my feelings towards you”, Abby murmurs softly, hoping that Raven will understand. By the big yet watery smile, she bestows on Abby, it’s clear that she does. After a few seconds, Raven takes a deep breath and subtly wipes away some tears before they both resume eating.

They eat in comfortable silence and Raven only speaks again when she’s finished.

“So does this mean I can place a bet in favour?”, she nudges. Abby lets out a genuine laugh

“Sure. But only if you share your winnings”, she states with a wink.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Chancellor”, Raven saucily replies and walks away.

Abby watches her disappear with a fond smile before returning her focus on the paperwork once more.


	11. So take good care of me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically kabby!smut, honestly there is no plot whatsoever. Enjoy ;)   
> title is inspired by the song strange entity by Oscar and the Wolf (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYaACZxrScQ)

Marcus has barely entered their quarters when he’s pushed against the door. Not that he’s complaining, _at all_. Abby doesn’t say hello, she just jumps him and he has to stop himself from turning them around and taking just her, _right there right now_. Trying to get his bearings, his mouth claimed hers just as hungry.  His hands roam her body, first caressing her breasts and then travelling down to cup her ass and pulling her flush against him. Abby gasps against his mouth while she tugs at his hair and starts grinding against his erection. Marcus has to restrain himself from tearing off her blouse. Instead, he tugs it upwards and pulls it over her head, dropping it carelessly on the ground before taking her lips in another bruising kiss. Abby grasps his jacket with one hand, hauling him closer while the other fists into his hair. She kisses him harder and shoves the jacket off his shoulders. When they break for air, she pulls his shirt over his head, the need to feel his skin is almost _burning_ her. His laugh at her apparent eagerness is soft but gets louder when Abby retaliates with a nip to his throat. He  slides a hand down her waist, over her ass, and between her thighs. Abby’s hips jerk forward, just a little, and Marcus leans forward to press kisses across her collarbone. She drops her head back to let him and he pauses to take in her flushed face and rapid breathing.

"Hi", Marcus murmurs against her skin. 

"Hi", Abby grins back. "I've missed you"

"Yes, I figured as much", he chuckles as he slips his hand into her pants and starts rubbing her clit gently. 

“Marcus”, Abby gasps as her hands tangle in his hair. She breathes his name over and over, like a mantra. One of her hands slides from his hair, over his chest towards his trousers. Ever so slowly, Abby starts running her fingers over the zipper, making Marcus growl into her mouth and slip two fingers inside of her. Their kiss gains intensity as she begins to stroke him in time with the speed of his fingers as he pleasures her.

“God, _Abby_. You-”, Marcus breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against hers. “Please darling, you’ve gotta stop or it’ll be over too soon”, he manages to get out, his voice hitching when Abby firms her grip on him.

With a quick peck and smirk, Abby withdraws her hand from his boxers and takes a small step back. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, now do we?”, she teases before stripping off her remaining clothes, letting them fall on the ground all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. With a gulp, Marcus starts to undress as quickly as possible. When he nearly trips over his shoes in his haste, a giggle makes him look up. Abby’s grinning at him and with a grin of his own, he crosses the space between them and cups her face between his hands, leaning in so he can place feather-light kisses on her lips. They start walking towards the bed without breaking the kiss. As the edge of the bed hits her in the legs, Abby stops and turns them around. Before he knows it, Marcus is being pushed on the bed and Abby straddles his lap.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Marcus groans, gripping her hips as Abby slides down onto him completely. “You feel so good darling”, he breathes against her mouth.

“You too”, Abby murmurs.

As they find an easy rhythm, Marcus starts kissing his way across her upper body, her throat and collarbone, her breasts. When he takes a nipple into his mouth, Abby clenches her inner muscles and gasps out his name, making him thrust up harder in response. He leans back a bit, his hands are on either side of her waist and his upward thrusts meet her deep movements, but Abby’s in control of the pace.

“Marcuss”, Abby groans, drawing out his name. She can feel her climax building, waves of pleasure begin to roll through her as she rides him faster.   “ _Oh yes!_ ” Her breath hitches when Marcus starts circling her clit as well. “Yes, Marcus. _Please”,_ she pleads, “I need – I”

“What do you need darling? Tell me”, he murmurs.

“Har- harder. _Please Marcu_ s”, Abby cries out. In response, Marcus increases his pace and takes a nipple into his mouth.

“Come for me darling”, he growls  

“Yes!”, Abby sobs “So good! Yes, Marcus, I’m -  I’m going to”, she stammers before climaxing as waves of pure bliss roll over her. While coming down, she captures his mouth in a lazy kiss. "Mmmmm", she hums. "Just what I needed. Thank you darling", she murmurs with a smile. 

"Glad I could be of service", he replies with a smirk, which widens at her responding giggle. He kisses her again, before turning their positions and laying her down on the bed. Admiring her sprawled beneath him, his fingers trace her curves before leaning down to kiss her. He then proceeds to kiss his way down her throat, to her breasts. Abby strokes his shoulders in response, enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers and his touch.  

“Please Marcus”, she whispers and opens her legs.

With a chuckle, Marcus moves between them and while claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss, he pushes into her again. His first thrust has just the right force, filling her in one smooth stroke. Abby closes her eyes at the pleasure his movements elicits.  Soon enough, she can feel another climax building up.  Her back is arched as he pushes into her, his strokes long and deep. Her breath is coming in quick spurts and she can hear his ragged breathing in her ear.

“ _Yes! Marcus. Oh, I’m so close.”,_ Abby moans, while writhing beneath him, moving her hips in tandem with his thrusts.

He nips at the sensitive skin beneath her ear and slides one of his hands to the juncture of her thighs. As he starts rubbing her clit, Abby lets out tiny gasps. These gasps turn into  drawn out moans when he starts circling and alternating pressure. Marcus synchronizes the rhythm of his thrusts with his caresses of her clit. As Abby climaxes, she drags her nails across his back, making him groan and thrust harder into her. His body slams into her, his breathing ragged as he follows her into post climatic bliss with a deep groan. " _Abby"_

When he comes down from his high, Abby's running her hands up and down his back while supporting a large smile. With a smile he pulls out and rolls onto his back, pulling her with him. Words aren't needed as they both settle against each other.. With exclamations of "I love you", they both drift off to sleep. 


	12. Fruity delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens if you put me on a 7-hour flight + 3-hour train ride :D I start writing kabby fic. This little piece of loveliness is one result (yes I wrote more than one fic, stop looking at me like that). It's obviously canon divergent, although if the writers end up making this a reality PLEASE DO. It's set after season 3 but I have decided to ignore the oh-no-we-might-all-be-dead-in-6-months-thing, 'cause I can. Enjoy!

Abby was slowly trying to kill him, Marcus was sure of it. He didn’t know, or even cared at this stage if she was doing it on purpose or not. All he knew was that if she continued he’d surely die of a heart attack or lack of oxygen, either of those is still optionable.  _I can’t believe I’m actually jealous of a piece of fruit,_ he wonders feeling both astonished and embarrassed. It all began very innocently it really did, they were going through paperwork as they often did, but things just _escalated._ When someone from farming brought in a basket of strawberries, that's when things had truly started. After some trial and error, they had managed to grow several types of fruits they had studied on the Ark. One of the perks of being Co-Chancellors was that they were usually the first ones to try something new. All though he did hear Abby mutter something about being used as test subjects, after being presented with _less than stellar_ try-outs, to put it mildly. Marcus honestly didn’t mind it because it was so worth seeing Abby’s eyes lit up with joy every time she got to taste something new and it was a success. She would always let out a delighted laugh and urge him to try it as well, which made him smile in response. Things hadn’t been easy on the ground for anyone and Abby has had her fair share of troubles so seeing her smile was something Marcus promised himself to make happen as often as possible.

They were currently reviewing the latest reports and plans for the expansion of Arkadia due to the growth of the population in the camp. The remains of the station were becoming a bit cramped and combined with the rising heat and lack of air-conditioning, people preferred staying outdoors. Not that Marcus blamed them as he ran his hand through his hair and wiped away some sweat off his brow. He wishes he could blame his discomfort on the heat alone, but the woman sitting across the room played a major if not dominant factor, and had been for some time now if he was being honest. Marcus didn’t know how long they’d been in here, only that he’d been looking at the same map for quite some time without absorbing any of it. Not that he didn’t try, he _really_ did, Abby was just making it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else than her. Because nobody should be allowed to eat strawberries like that, no matter how good they were. A normal person would just bite the strawberry and swallow it, but oh no not Abby. No, she _savoured_ it. Abby would bite a little bit of the strawberry before chewing is slowly. Then she’d suck the rest of the piece of fruit into her mouth and she'd eat it bit by bit. Imagining her mouth wrapped around something else, has him nearly panting with desire. Staring at her mouth, he can feel his body respond in a most _uncomfortable_ manner. Feeling his pants grow tight, he tries to discretely adjust them.

Luckily Abby hasn’t noticed his distress, so he blissfully doesn’t make a complete idiot of himself. Marcus silently congratulates himself on managing to keep his body in check, well _mostly_ in check. That is until Abby does something that completely destroys all of his remaining constraint and makes him groan out loud. She let out a little hum as she licks some leftover juice from the strawberry off her fingers, which is the last straw. Overall Marcus prides himself on his considerable amount of self-control but he’s only human and a lesser man would have caved _much_ sooner. Making a split decision he stands up abruptly, sending his chair crashing to the ground. Abby looks up startled, confusion written all over her face.

“Marcus, what-”, she starts but abruptly stops when she notices his heated gaze. His eyes are locked onto her mouth and she lets out a gasp. Being on the receiving end of all of Marcus’ attention was a heady feeling and she feels a warm sensation spread all over her body. As he strides over, she feels her breath catch in her throat, anticipation building in her stomach. He stops inches before her and leans down, placing both of his hands beside her body, effectively trapping her between the couch and his body. _Not a bad position to be in,_ she thinks, _not bad at all._

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”, he growls.

Blushing and sounding slightly breathless, Abby stammers, “D- do to you?”

Giving her a feral grin, he whispers, “Yes, Abby. You have been driving me crazy for the past hour eating those _damn_ strawberries”

Feeling emboldened by his frank admission, Abby leans even closer and whispers, “Well what are you going to do about it?”

His eyes flash with desire before he closes the gap between them and takes her mouth in an all-consuming kiss. Groaning into her mouth when he can taste the strawberries she has eaten, Marcus sucks on her tongue, trying to taste as much as he can before slipping his tongue inside, something that Abby gladly accepts. One of her hands slips into his hair while the other grasps his shirt, pulling him closer. They continue kissing each other but it doesn’t take long before they need _more_ , so Marcus breaks the kiss, flashing her a smile when she lets out a moan of dissatisfaction. He sits down next to her on the couch and pulls her into his lap before kissing her again. Soon enough they’ve established a rhythm where they’re grinding their hips against each other. His hands are on her ass, guiding her movements while hers are still gripping his hair.

“Marcus”, Abby manages to gasp against his mouth, “I need you” while continuing to slide against him, feeling him hard beneath her,feeling the heat radiating from his body.

“Me too Abby”, he growls in response, “So much, but not here” Breaking the kiss, Abby leans back a bit to look him into his eyes.

“Why not?”, she questions not stopping the movement of her hips. Groaning Marcus puts his hands on her waist, halting her.

“So many reasons. Firstly, anyone could walk in here. Secondly, I don’t want our first time to be on a couch. Thirdly, the walls aren’t soundproof and I have every intention of making you scream my name. Fourthly, I want to take my time, I want to caress your entire body, which I can’t do in here. Do you want me to continue?”, he murmurs while slipping his hands beneath her shirt, caressing her skin.

Abby shakes her head, “No, you’ve proven your point. However”, she begins before standing up and walking towards the door. “I propose an alternative” she says as she locks it and proceeds to hop on the nearby table, “Seeing as I’ve taking care of both your first and second concern, how about we have sex right here, right now and you can take your sweet time and make me scream later?”, she suggests as she leans back.

Marcus can’t stop the groan that escapes his mouth, “ _Abby_ ”, he warns, “As much as I want too, you deserve more than sex on a table”

Giving him a seductive smile, she replies, “Not even if I want to? Because in all honesty, you would be fulfilling one of my fantasies”

“You’ve – you’ve fantasised about this?”, he manages to croak out, his mouth suddenly feels dry as explicit images flash through his head.

“Oh, yes”, she hums, “Several times actually. In fact, I have quite a few fantasies about this room, the couch you’re sitting on is another one. But one of my favourites is the one where you take me against the door. It’s hard, rough, passionate and oh so _good._ You can’t imagine the number of times I’ve woken up while whispering your name. Or how I touched myself while imaging it was your hand pleasuring me”, she murmurs with a lazy grin, looking smug when she notices the effect her confession has on him. “Do you want me to show you?”, she teases while letting one hand slide over her chest, stopping momentarily to touch her breasts before moving downwards.

With a moan, Marcus springs from the couch and he’s on her in mere seconds. One of his hands tangles in her hair while the other pushes her hand aside and replaces it with his own. Abby smiles against his mouth before opening hers and letting their tongues meet in a bruising kiss. Breaking the kiss, Marcus begins to trail kisses along her throat as his hand slips into her pants and he starts stroking her.

“ _God Marcus_ ”, she moans, grinding against his hand, tugging his head back up so she can kiss him again.

“The things you do to me Abby”, he mutters against her lips. Pulling back slightly, he marvels at the sight of her. Her hair is mussed from his hands, lips bruised due to his kisses, chest heaving and slightly flushed, all because of _him._ Slipping a finger inside of her, he smirks at her gasp. Bending his head he whispers in her ear, “What about my third concern. You think you keep can quiet?”

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?”, Abby replies before letting out a loud groan as he slips a second finger inside and starts rubbing her clit.

“No, I’m merely confident in my abilities”, he smirks, especially when she bites her bottom lip to prevent more sounds from leaving her mouth.

“Well then. Why don’t you let me be the judge of that”, she breathes while cupping him through his pants.

Groaning, Marcus leans his forehead against hers, “Oh, I intend to, trust me”, as he captures her mouth once more.


	13. Sweet dreams are made of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby giving Marcus a lapdance as a birthday surprise ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little, well not so little, one shot is the result of a prompt I received on tumblr. The prompt was the following: Abby giving Marcus a lapdance (bonus if it ends with smut) Now you all know me, so of course it ended with smut. Just please keep in mind that this is the first time I've ever written a lapdance scene, listening to some sexy music did help :D Also the title's inspired by Sweet Dreams from the Eurythmics, 'cause that's definitely a song you can listen to while lap dancing

Inwardly swearing Marcus makes his way along the corridors of Arkadia in a slightly hurried manner. He was supposed to meet with Abby 20 minutes ago to discuss the latest extension to the camp, but one of his new recruits had managed to shoot himself in the foot while cleaning his gun. _What an idiot. Honestly, who doesn’t check his gun before cleaning?_ After berating the man on safety measures, reassuring him that the injury wasn’t too serious and dropping him off in the capable hands of Jackson, Marcus took once glance at the clock and with a curse had left the room. Which is why he’s currently striding purposely down the hallway and more than one person had jumped out of his way. When he finally arrives at her quarters, he doesn’t bother with knocking, she’s expecting him anyway. As he enters her room, Marcus notices that the lights are dimmed and that there’s a chair in the middle of the room. Puzzled, he closes the door, “Abby?”

“I’ll be out in a second”, he hears her reply from the bathroom. Turning around, he has scarcely removed his jacket when he hears the door open.

“Abby why are the lights –”, he begins, but falters when he pivots and sees her leaning against the door opening, wearing what appears to be a silk robe. Crossing her arms, she unsubconsciously pushes her breasts together and Marcus can feel his pants tighten. Leaning seductively against the door, she’s looking absolutely breathtaking. Her hair falls in loose curls around her face, the robe seems to cling to her skin, moulding her curves and blessedly stops mid-thigh.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to show up”, she murmurs, smirking when his only response is staring at her with a dumbfounded look on his face. Opening and closing his mouth a couple of times without any words escaping, he clears his throat.

“I uh- I got detained”, he manages to croak out.

Abby merely hums and slowly starts to make her way over to him, making sure her hips sway just that _little bit_ more, noticing how Marcus’ gaze drops to them. Stopping in front of him, close enough that he can smell her shampoo _vanilla_ , but not close enough that their bodies are touching, Abby links her arms around his neck and plays with the hair at the back of his head.

“Happy birthday Marcus”, she whispers, glancing up at him from under her lashes. “You know you’re a difficult person to get a birthday present for. For the past few weeks, I’ve been wrecking my head about what to get you, but nothing seemed good enough. I thought to myself, what’s the one thing Marcus truly wants? And then it suddenly hit me and honestly, I was a little embarrassed that it took me so long. You know what I got you?”

All he can do is shake his head, because even though Marcus would be lying if he said that this wasn’t something he has been fantasying about for quite some time now, he just never imagined that it would actually happen. So now that it is, he’s still processing the fact that Abby’s standing in front of him while wearing _that_ with her hands in his hair and he barely manages to stop himself from reaching out and crush her against his body. Abby takes a step closer, before reaching up on her tiptoes and dragging her body against his front. With a soft groan, his hands instinctively grasp her waist, and his fingers clench into her silk covered skin.

Smiling, she pulls his head down and whispers in his ear, “It’s me. I’m your present”

Marcus has to close his eyes when her words manage to infiltrate his desire-hazed mind. _This woman will be the death of me._ Flexing his fingers against her waist, he takes a shuddering breath.

“I’ve prepared something for you. Would you like to see?”, she purrs into his ear.

Groaning Marcus nods in response. Looking pleased Abby takes a step back and grabs him by the hand before guiding him towards the chair he noticed earlier. “Why don’t you take a seat?”

Sitting down, Marcus has a fair notion of what’s going to happen next and his suspicion gets confirmed when he watches her turn on one of those music devices the kids managed to salvage after Mt. Weather. A soft melody fills the room and Abby faces him with a lazy smile on her face. Not believing his luck, he scantily restraints from pinching himself to make sure that this isn’t a dream. Marcus watches through hooded eyes as Abby unfastens the robe and lets it carelessly fall on the ground where it pools around her feet. Gulping, his eyes rake over her body, and his breathing grows laboured when he takes her in. Abby’s wearing a black lace push-up bra that leaves nothing to the imagination and makes his hands twitch, he desperately wants to touch her. She’s wearing matching panties, and it’s honestly the sexiest thing Marcus has ever seen. Loving the dumbstruck look on his face, Abby slowly closes the distance between them, moving her hips to the beat of the music. He swallows thickly as he greedily follows her movements, loves how she’s rolling her hips rhythmically. The entire room feels hot, and his body tingles all over as if it’s on fire. His hands dig into the armrests of the chair as she stops right in front of him.

Giving him a sexy grin, Abby’s hands slide up and down her body, “Are you liking your gift so far?”

“Very much so”, he growls.

“Good”, Abby whispers seductively as she continues to dance in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, Marcus digs his fingers deeper into the rests. “God, _Abby,_ you look so beautiful right now”

She flashes him a large smile that manages to be equal parts pleased as shy and seductive. “Wait until you see the second part of my gift”

Eyes widening, Marcus gulps. “There’s a second part?”, not knowing if he can handle anything more before he gives in to his body’s urges.

“Uhuh”, Abby murmurs while nudging his legs apart so she can stand between them. “I’ve got a special dance for you, but there’s one condition. You’re not allowed to touch me. Do you think you can do that?”, she whispers while leaning over, giving Marcus a wonderful view of her breasts. Nodding numbly, Marcus tears his gaze away from her cleavage and looks her in her eyes. Smirking and feeling satisfied at the response she has elicited, Abby turns around before lowering her ass onto his lap. She puts her hands on his thighs in order to steady herself and starts to grind to the beat of the music. Feeling him tense beneath her, Abby lets out a knowing laugh and continues to brush against his lap for some time before leisurely getting up and facing him once more. Slowly swaying her hips, she feels empowered by the look of desire in Marcus’ eyes. Still moving to the music, she places her feet on each side of him and languidly lowers herself until she’s sitting in his lap. Grinding her hips, she lets her head fall back as she runs  her hands over her breasts, at which Marcus groans.

Bringing her head up, she sees the heat in his eyes, feels it radiating from his body and lets out a throaty laugh. “Would you like to see more?”

His eyes snap back to hers, “Yes”

Abby unclasps her bra and deliberately lowers it at a slow pace, revealing her breasts to his burning gaze. His eyes move to her breasts instantly and she can see his hands twitch as if he desperately wants to touch them.

“Feeling tempted yet?”, she teases.

“No, I’m good”, he grinds his teeth.

Chuckling, Abby continues to rock her hips against his, feeling him grow even further beneath her. Deciding to torture him some more, Abby starts to caress her breasts, her nipples tighten at her gentle touch. Growling, Marcus keeps his heated gaze locked on her breasts, his knuckles are turning white due to the tight grip he has on the sides of the chair. Leaning in Abby lets her lips hover over his, and she feels his erratic breaths against her mouth. Smirking, she gently brushes her mouth against his, licking his lips teasingly. Feeling him twitch under her, Abby moves off of him with a grin. Marcus glowers and lets out a dissatisfied moan, but she just turns around and straddles him again, her back against his chest.

“ _Damn it_ , Abby. You are killing me here”, he grumbles.

Smirking, she lets her head fall back against his shoulder and turns slightly so she can whisper in his ear “Change of rules. You’re allowed to touch me, but _only_ with your mouth”

The words have barely left her mouth when she feels his nose nudge her hair. Helping him she gathers it and lets it fall across her other shoulder. Immediately Marcus starts placing small kisses alongside her neck. Starting from her jaw, he kisses whatever skin he can reach. Alternating between small pecks, little nips, and bites. Moaning, Abby can feel the balance of power shift, she can feel that she’s losing control over the situation, but she doesn’t seem to care too much about it. Her body’s still grinding against him, but now at a more sedate pace.

“ _Fuck Abby._ I need to touch you.” Marcus grunts. “ _Please_.”

Deciding that he has deserved it, and aching for his touch as well, Abby reaches behind her and takes his hands before placing them on her breasts. They immediately start kneading the soft flesh, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She pushes back against him in response, letting a soft exclamation of his name escape her mouth. Soon one of his hands wanders downwards and start caressing her through her panties.

“ _Marcus”,_ Abby hisses, undulating against his hand.

Now it’s his turn to smirk, sucking on her skin Marcus slips his hand below her underwear and moves along her heat, slipping a finger inside.

“Mmm, you feel so good, Abby. So hot and wet. Seems that I’m not the only one who has been enjoying this”, he murmurs against her skin.

Gasping when he enters a second finger, Abby reaches behind her and grabs his hair. Pulling his head down, she captures his mouth in a bruising kiss. When they break away, Abby’s pupils are fully dilated with desire and Marcus knows that his are as well. Biting her lower lip, she tilts her hips slightly forward, pushing against his hand, but creating more distance with his crotch. Letting a hand drop between them, she starts to rub him through his pants. With a groan, Marcus increases the pace of his fingers.

Slightly panting Abby meets his gaze, “Ready for the third and final part of your gift?”

Marcus swallows hard and pushes against her hand, before removing his from her body, “More than ready. Show me”

With a breathless giggle and on shaky legs Abby stands up. Undulating her hips to the music, she leisurely turns around until she’s facing him. Meeting his gaze, she slips her fingers beneath her panties and pushes them slowly down her legs, kicking them aside when they hit the ground.

“Happy birthday Marcus”, she murmurs breathless and quickly straddles his lap. 

His mouth claims hers hungrily as his hands _finally_ roam her body and _fuck,_ but it’s everything he has ever imagined and so much more. Abby pants against his mouth as his index finger slides into her wet heat once more. Not wanting to be outdone, she starts to fumble with the zipper of his trousers in an attempt to release his erection. Marcus lifts his hips slightly in order to give her better access. He pulls away from her kiss with a gasp when the cold air of the room hits his hot flesh.  As she begins to stroke him in time with the pace of his fingers as he pleasures her, he catches her lips in another passionate kiss.

“So good, you feel so good Marcus”, Abby murmurs against his mouth. “Take me, _please_ ”

Removing his hand, he pushes his pants down his legs before guiding himself into her. First, he moves the head of his cock teasingly against her lips, before slowly pushing in. Gasping at the feel of him filling her and wanting to feel more of his skin, Abby grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head. Her hands grab his shoulders and she slides down onto him completely before dragging her nails across his chest, marvelling at the way his abdominal muscles tense beneath her touch.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Marcus pants, “This is the best present I’ve ever received”.

Giggling softly Abby runs one of her hands through his hand before kissing him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“ _Like_ it? I _love_ it”, he exclaims against her lips. “I _love_ you”

Smile widening at his confession, Abby clenches her inner muscles. “Show me”

Hearing the underlining challenge in her tone, he flashes her a seductive grin before establishing a steady pace. Marcus busies himself with placing kisses along her body, nipping her throat, her collarbone, both breasts and finally kissing her mouth while she continues to keep a tight grip on his hair. Hearing Abby letting out little sounds every time he pushes in, seeing her flushed body move against his, is making his senses overload. Knowing that he won’t last much longer, seeing her dance had made sure of that, he increases his pace, grinning when Abby lets out a whimper of delight. She matches his upward thrusts with deep movements of her own. Her breasts bounce enticingly in front of him, and he takes a nipple between his teeth while moving one hand and start to rub her clit.

“Oh, _Marcus_. Don’t stop”, Abby sobs, meeting his strokes eagerly.  

Licking his way along her throat, he kisses her. “Please tell me you’re close”

“Yes, _so_ close. Just a little more”, she pants.

Thrusting into her harder and rubbing her clit in tight circles, Marcus barely holds out when he suddenly feels her clench around him and she lets out a breathless scream of his name. Feeling her squeeze him and pepper kisses along his face before slipping her tongue into his mouth, he manages a few more strokes before joining her.

Both are breathing harshly while coming down from their highs. Opening his eyes, he notices Abby looking at him with a soft and affectionate look in her eyes. She's wearing a satisfied smile, matching the one on his face, as she brushes her lips against his. 

She mutters ,"I love you too" in response to his earlier exclamation. Smiling against her mouth, Marcus slides his hand through her hair and kisses her again. 


	14. I love you, even when you have the flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a doctor for more almost 20 years, Abby is fairly convinced she has seen a lot, but nothing had prepared her for taking care of a sick Marcus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot is yet again inspired by a prompt I received on Tumblr. The prompt said the following: Abby taking care of Marcus while he's sick, and he's acting like a big baby.
> 
> I secretly like the idea of Marcus acting like a child and whining while being sick. I can just imagine Abby rolling her eyes at his antics but still taking care of him because she loves him. During the scenes we've seen so far, Marcus is the kind of person who diminishes his own pain/discomfort but I think that deep down he wouldn't be the best of patients, at least not when he's alone with Abby. He'd nag about feeling hot and then cold or toss and turn in bed :D

After being a doctor for more almost 20 years, Abby is fairly convinced she has seen a lot, but _nothing_ had prepared her for taking care of a sick Marcus. _Raising a child almost seems easy compared to this._ Sighing, she leans against the bathroom door, “Marcus, are you planning on coming out soon or are you just going to live in the shower?”

“I’m in pain”, Marcus croaks, which turns into a coughing fit and is accompanied with lots of groaning.

Rolling her eyes and muttering _men are babies_ , Abby opens the door and walks into the bathroom. “I’m sure you are”.

The sight that greets her makes it difficult for her to keep a straight face, but she manages _barely._ Marcus is leaning against the wall with his head bowed down, water dripping from his hair. Hearing her enter the room, he lifts his head, looking pale and absolutely miserable. Putting on her Doctor Griffin face and giving him her _I am so not impressed with you_ – look, Abby hands him a towel as she turns off the water. Muttering a thank you, Marcus wraps it around his waist before stepping out of the shower. _Well_ , trying to step out of the shower is a more accurate way to put it. After trying to lift his leg over the bathtub and failing a couple of times, Marcus falls back against the wall with a groan. If it weren’t for the fact that Abby hadn’t been sleeping well due to his constant fidgeting and whimpering in bed or that everybody at the camp seemed to need her input or advice, she might have felt sorry for him. In reality, she was getting frustrated and she wasn’t the most patient of people to begin with. Letting out a deep sigh, she moves towards him and helps him out of the tub. Looking as if the action had absolutely drained him, Marcus drops his head on her shoulder as his hands hang beside his body.

“Marcus, you’re dripping water all over me”, she gently chides

“M’tired”, is his muffled response and Abby can _hear_ the pout in his voice

“Yes, well, so am I. Now come on, let’s get you dried off, get some food in you and into bed”, she remarks.

Managing a weak chuckle, Marcus lifts his head. “Are you propositioning me Chancellor?”

Rolling her eyes at the fact that he can still flirt while being ill, she retorts, “In your dreams”

He nods very seriously and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s only clad in a towel and still wet, he’d look every bit of the authoritative Commander and Councilor that he is. “That has happened on occasion, yes.”

Honestly, how was she supposed to stay stern, when he looked absolutely ridiculous yet adorable and said things like that? Giving him a small kiss, she moves back to grab another towel. “You’re incorrigible”

“True, but you love me anyway”, Marcus rasps with a wink, trying to look sexy but failing entirely when he starts coughing.

“Unfortunately, I do”, she replies while starting to dry his hair.

“Hey, words can hurt you know”, he mutters pouting as he puts his hands on her waist so he doesn't fall over.

Abby hums, “You'll get it over it.”

“Please be nice darling, I feel like I’m dying”, he mentions while exhaling dramatically.

“You’re exaggerating, that’s what you are. Honestly, you’re even worse than Clarke was”, she quips

“Are you saying that I act like a _child_?”, he asks incredulously while frowning.

“More a toddler”, she deadpans, smirking when he looks mildly affronted.

“Don’t give me that look Marcus. If you’d listened to me and had gotten your shot, you wouldn’t be in this mess”, she admonishes him. At that, he has at least the decency to look sheepish.

“I just don’t like needles”, he shrugs

“Yes, I’ve noticed”, Abby teases as she finishes with his hair. “You think you’re able to do the rest yourself?”

Narrowing his eyes at the tone of her voice, Marcus huffs and grabs the towel out of her hands. “Of course, I can”

“Good, I’ve put some clean clothes on the chair. Shout if you need anything”, she says with a quick peck before leaving the bathroom. As she closes the door, she can hear him mutter under his breath about being able to dress himself for quite some time now, and Abby can’t help but chuckle softly. Just as he leaves the bathroom, fully dressed and looking slightly better, there’s a knock on the door. Eyebrows raised, Marcus looks at Abby.

“That’ll be the food I mentioned earlier. I’ve asked Raven to send someone with some food. I thought that we could have dinner together”, she replies as she opens the door to reveal Bellamy carrying a tray with their dinner. Thanking him she takes the tray and puts it on the only table in the room.

“I'm not hungry”, Marcus remarks, fully realising that he’s sounding like a petulant child.

“I know you don’t feel like it Marcus, but you’ve got to eat something. It’s just some soup and a piece of toast. Besides, you want to get better, don’t you? Eating will help,” she reassures him while sitting down.

Marcus nods, understanding that he needs to eat, but all he wants to do is roll up in a ball and sleep. He also realises that he hasn’t been the best of patients and that Abby had to be exhausted now that she had to take care of most of his tasks as well. So he’d try for her, he’d do anything for Abby really. Well, after he got better that is. Taking a seat next to her, he gives her a weak smile as she hands him the bowl, muttering a soft, _thank you, darling,_ before taking his first spoonful of soup. To his surprise, it tastes actually quite good, which is an improvement from previous days when everything tasted bland. Humming in delight he starts eating the soup with gusto.

“Easy Marcus. You haven’t been able to keep much down these past days, so try to eat slowly”, she warns.

Slightly embarrassed he nods and slows down, savouring each spoonful instead of gulping it down.  “It’s really good. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought.”

“That’s because you’re improving”, Abby smiles and starts eating as well.

Both eat their dinner in a comfortable silence. The only sounds are spoons scraping against their bowls or the occasional sniffle from Marcus. Feeling exhausted after finishing his soup and piece of toast, he leans back in the chair with a groan.

“How are you feeling?”, Abby asks.

“Better. A bit sleepy though”, Marcus replies with a slight slur.

“Let’s get you to bed, then”, she states before getting up and extending her hand for him to take.

Managing a small wiggle of his eyebrows, Marcus grabs her hand and lets her pull him up. Shaking her head, Abby wraps an arm around his waist as they make their way over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets for him, she helps him into the bed.

“I love you”, Marcus mutters hoarsely while lying down but it sounds grateful and heartfelt. 

Abby smiles and brushes some locks of hair from his forehead, “Love you too, Marcus”

He gives her a tired but loving smile in response, snuggling deeper beneath the blankets. Before drifting off to sleep he hears her whisper, “Even if you’re a pain when you’re ill”

 


	15. What was that? Hope!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from tumblr: I've got a slightly different prompt: could you perhaps write something about the kiss in 3x06? Perhaps your own twist on it or something?
> 
> First of all, I ABSOLUTELY LOVED THAT SCENE. I lost count of the number of times I've rewatched it and dear lord I could watch it 549776416787874 times again. Also Marcus' ridiculous what was that??? UGH! The love of your life just kissed you on the cheek, you adorable awkward idiot. 
> 
> So it's just something short, and it deviates from the actual scene.

Marcus couldn't move, his skin tingled where her lips had touched his cheek. He could feel a shiver travelling along his spine at the feel of her breath skating across his skin. Without opening his eyes, he can feel her take a step back from him, but not ready to give up this moment of peace, this feeling of _rightfulness,_ he reaches out and pulls her back into his personal space by her hips. At her gasp of surprise, Marcus finally opens his eyes and what he sees in hers makes him clench his hands on her waist and pull her even closer.

He had always thought her eyes were beautiful, they were amber coloured with flecks of gold in them, but he most of all loved how expressive they were. It wasn’t too difficult to determine Abby’s mood or feelings by looking into her eyes. Not that long ago those eyes looked at him with scorn, irritation and distrust but _now._ Now they conveyed emotions he had only seen twice on her face, or he had rather seen them directed at only two people, namely Jake and Clarke. To be on the receiving end of it and being put in the same category as her dead husband and her daughter was overwhelming and a million things ran through his head. How undeserving he was of her feelings, how sorry he was for putting her through so much pain. How different things would have been if he’d just accepted the pin in Polis. Sorry for demanding an election and ending up with Chancellor Pike. How much he loved her, and god he did love her. He loved her s _o much._

She was the person who kept him going, who pushed him to try better, to _be_ a better person. She was that spark of hope he needed and in this moment Marcus vowed to himself to make sure she got everything she deserved. Gazing back at her with a fond expression, he quietly muttered, “I love you”

Abby looked slightly taken aback, but more at his directness than his admission. Cupping his cheek and smiling when he leans into the caress, she whispered _I love you too_ before leaning in and brushing her lips against his.


	16. Pillow musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kabby sharing a bed. Marcus wakes up before Abby and he takes the time to watch her (not in a creepy way)
> 
> I was so happy when I received this prompt. Just imagining this scenario made me smile and clap my hands like some excited 10-year-old on their birthday. It takes place somewhere after the season 3 finale.

After all, that happened with ALIE and COL sleep doesn't come easy for Marcus. If he did somehow manage to fall asleep, nightmares caused havoc and he usually woke up covered in sweat, heart racing and body trembling. This morning, however, Marcus had woken up peacefully. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he felt rested. A noise to his left makes him glance down and his lips curl upwards in an affectionate smile. You see, the reason why Marcus was able to sleep through the night, was currently snuggled up against him. Never in a _million_ years he could have imagined waking up next to Abby. Yes, if he were to be completely honest, he had dreamed about it, had wondered how it would feel but he never thought it was possible. His smile widens when he gazes at her. _Guess I don’t have to wonder anymore._

Abby mutters incoherently in her sleep, the arm draped across his chest tightens as she shifts closer and her lips brush against his side. He can feel her breath skim his skin and a slight shiver runs along his spine at the sensation. Looking up at the ceiling, Marcus ponders on the direction his life had taken since landing on Earth. So many things had changed, some not necessarily for the better, but _others,_ glancing back at Abby with a fond smile. Yes, some things had _definitely_ improved. He lets his hand travel across her arm with feather light touches, light enough that she doesn’t stir. Marcus knows how hard she works, how far she pushes herself, if there’s one person who’d deserves a decent amount of sleep, it’s Abby. He watches how her skin shivers under his fingers, he can feel her exhale against his side, watches how her mouth forms a slight pout.

It’s ridiculous, honestly, how she reduces him to act like some teenage boy, feeling flustered all the time and not knowing what to say. Growing up, he had always dismissed the stories his mother told him about love and how it made people act. He had made a vow to never become some mumbling fool around a girl. No, he was much too sensible for that. Oh, the irony of it all. Although if he were to be honest, if there was one woman who could make him act like an awkward idiot, it had to be Abigail Griffin. Even when they were still on the Ark and argued most of the time, she had managed to rattle him. She got under his skin and made him falter on occasion when he addressed the Council or when he was in her general presence. How he had loathed his reaction to her and the impact she had on him.  He had felt foolish and if there’s one thing Marcus hated, it was feeling like an idiot. How much difference a couple of months could make. Now, he enjoyed the thrill he felt every time she smiled at him or grazed his arm or hand. How even a quick flash of her hair or the sound of her laughter made his heart flutter. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his incapability to act like an eloquent adult around her, he’s a bit startled when he feels her shift beside him and she softly groans.

“Marcus?”, Abby mumbles, eyes barely open as she tilts her head to look at him. Giving her a reassuring smile, he presses a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m alright. Go back to sleep”, he replies.

Abby hums as she slips a leg between his and curls it around his left leg. He listens to her breathing, the sound of it calms him, in some way it even _steadies_ him.

“I love you”, he whispers against her hair while rubbing his thumb back and forth on her arm, missing how Abby’s lips curl upwards in a small smile.  Before succumbing to sleep once more, he hopes that Abby will dream of him the same way he has been dreaming of her for longer than dared to admit.   


	17. Deep down I feel it building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another change in their relationship was the disappearance of personal space between them. There hadn’t been a day gone by since his return that Abby hadn’t touched him, whether it was a brush of her arm against his or a quick hand squeeze, she always found a way to make contact and it was getting under his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another prompt on tumblr: Could you perhaps write something about the increase of touching between Marcus & Abby during S2 & or S3?
> 
> I certainly can my dear! And I did. So this little one-shot takes place during S2, after Marcus returned from his brief stint as a prisoner of the grounders but before the season finale. I also kinda deviated from canon because they do end up making out (honestly are you guys even surprised at this stage?!) and that unfortunately didn't happen in S2 (BUT WE SHALL HAVE KABBY SEX IN 2K17! *fans self*)
> 
> P.S. Also in my mind there was already a couch in S2 even though I think they dragged it from Mt. Weather to Arkadia between S2 & 3, but for the purpose of the story just go with it ^^

Ever since Marcus had returned from his capture by the Commander, he and Abby had settled into a new dynamic. They still argued, but there was a new layer of respect and understanding between them. They also seemed to seek each other out more often. It wasn’t uncommon for them to be sharing a meal or a drink while going over some paperwork. Their newfound closeness hadn’t gone unnoticed and there had been some raised eyebrows, but so far nobody had openly commented on it. Which suited Marcus just fine because he doesn’t think he’d be able to properly explain why he had developed the sudden need to be near Abby. _That’s a lie and you know it,_ his mind whispers. Perhaps Marcus did know _why_ , but he was nowhere near ready to fully examine his changed _feelings_ towards Abby.

Another change in their relationship was the disappearance of personal space between them. There hadn’t been a day gone by since his return that Abby hadn’t touched him, whether it was a brush of her arm against his or a quick hand squeeze, she always found a way to make contact and it was getting under his skin. If he were completely honest, the little touches were also starting to drive him crazy. After keeping his distance from her for several years and not invading her personal space, to be constantly surrounded by her smell, or the feel of her hand on his, or the brush of her hair against his face when she leaned over him to show him something on the data pad, it was all too much and not enough at the same time. It was both the highlight of his day, but also sweet _torture._ All Marcus wanted to do was to close those last inches between them, pull her into his arms and kiss her. Realising that doing so wasn’t an option because there was no way she’d ever feel even _remotely_ the same, not after what _he had done,_ after the _pain he had caused._

His restraint was beginning to fail, though. Just this morning he had nearly lost his composure and kissed her. He had been going over some plans with David Miller in the council room when Abby had barged in late, apologising and muttering something about an emergency in medical. Both men had brushed away her apologies, fully realising how busy she was and Miller had brought her up to speed. As the man was explaining his ideas, she had touched his arm as she passed him and took her place next to him, their arms close enough that their jackets brushed against one another.  The fleet touch of her hand seemed to burn through his jacket and onto his skin. His only response was a small smile of acknowledgement and an involuntary flex of his fingers, which fortunately went unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Standing so close to her, Marcus had found it difficult to pay attention to Miller. Instead, he had sneaked a glance at Abby, had noticed how a few strands had escaped her braid or that she had left two more buttons open on her blouse than she usually did. The latter had made his throat feel very dry and he had dragged his eyes away and back to the map on which Miller had been showing Abby the areas which they had already deemed safe. The rest of the meeting had passed in a bit of a blur. Feeling overwhelmed by her close proximity, Marcus had only been able to interject a handful of times, but luckily Miller knew as much about their recon missions as he did, so nobody had really noticed that he wasn’t fully participating. Fortunately, Abby hadn’t been able to linger after the meeting because she had needed to check up on her patient, which was probably for the best because Marcus had been fighting the urge to wrap a couple of those loose strands around his fingers and capture her lips in a kiss.

A few hours later, he’d been walking towards the mess hall during lunch hour when he had been slightly startled as Abby had touched his shoulder from behind. He had spun around and grasped her wrist in an automatic response, his training kicking in. Luckily, his grip hadn’t been too tight and Abby had merely chuckled at his action. Giving him a small smile, she had apologised for startling him and asked if he wanted to eat lunch together. Returning her smile with one of his own, he had nodded in agreement. After realising that he was still holding her wrist, he had released it with an embarrassed chuckle. Abby had simply raised an eyebrow, a smile still tugging at the corner of her mouth, and started walking towards the mess hall.

When he had returned to the council room after lunch and Abby went back to medical, Marcus had hoped but at the same dreaded that he wouldn't see her for the remainder of the day. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately depending on how you looked at it, today seemed to be the kind of day that really tested Marcus' self-control because not long after he started reading Sinclair's reports concerning the electric fence, Abby had strolled in with paperwork of her own. After realising that the room was already occupied by him, she had merely smiled and settled next to him on the couch, before going over patient files. Two hours later and they were still working. Both of their jackets had been taken off and their feet were propped against the small table in front of them. The only sounds filling the room was the rustling of paper and their breathing. On the outside, Marcus looked as if he was paying close attention to the report in his hand, but on the inside, his mind was in disarray. Yet again, she had gotten under his skin and invaded his thoughts. When she had initially settled down next to him there had been a small space between them but somewhere of the course of the two hours they had been working, that space had completely disappeared. Her right thigh was pressed against his left, their arms brushed against each other whenever Abby flipped a page. Marcus just couldn't figure out why they were so close. It didn't make any sense. The couch was large enough to fit two people without any part of them touching. It was almost as if Abby needed to have physical proof that he was actually present. As if she was afraid that he'd leave or disappear if she didn't touch him. Even the notion that Abby would share his need of reassurance, to make sure the other was safe and close by, shook him to the core. He's startled out of his deep thoughts when Abby lets out a deep sigh. 

"You okay?", Marcus inquires, shifting his body slightly so that he's half facing her. 

 “Huh? Oh, yeah", she stammers, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "I'm just getting a bit tired of reading all of these files", she continues while gesturing to the amount of paper which is spread all over the table and on the ground next to them. 

Letting out a noise of understanding, Marcus drops the report on the table and lets his head fall back against the couch. "Yeah, I'm starting to see double as well"

" _Marcus_ ", Abby softly exhales his name at which he simply turns his head towards him, his breath catching in his throat when he sees the soft look in her eyes and the intensity that comes with it. It's with startling recognition, that Marcus realises how close they actually are. He only has to lower his head  _a few inches_ for their lips to touch.  

He's so mesmerised by the look in her eyes, that he doesn't notice her hand until she's cupping his cheek and softly running her fingers across his slight stubble she encounters. At the feel of her hand on his cheek, he lets a soft moan involuntarily escape his mouth. It's only when her eyes widen in response to the sound, that Marcus realises what he has happened.

Feeling embarrassed and inwardly cursing his temporary lack of restraint, he opens his mouth to apologise, only to snap it shut when Abby leans in closer and almost imperceptibly shakes her head. Marcus had always known that Abby's eyes were expressive, even when all they only showed distrust and anger when looking at him. Now, however, there was no anger, no distrust, only tiredness, relief and something  _else._ Something that made his heart clench, not daring to believe what he was seeing. 

"Please tell me I'm not the only who feels _this_ ", she whispers, as her gaze shifts between his eyes and mouth. 

Hope blossoms within his chest at her exclamation. _Could it be?_ Marcus wonders still scared that he's misinterpreting the situation, but as he looks into her eyes it becomes clear that, _no_   he isn't imagining things. Feeling giddy all of a sudden, a large smile appears on his face as he finally gives in to his earlier urge and wraps some strands of her hair around his fingers. "No, Abby. You're not the only one".

Marcus marvels at how her eyes seem to light up at his response. If he thought her eyes expressive and beautiful before, now they're simply _breathtaking._ He could get lost in those eyes, he thinks with a smile. Oh  _yes,_ he could definitely get lost and he wouldn't even mind.

Abby slowly draws closer, her eyes never leave his. At his quick intake of breath and slight dilating of his pupils, her eyes seem to sparkle with barely suppressed amusement. Their lips meet just as one of his hands settles in her hair and the other grabs her thigh and pulls her closer. It's a gentle but passionate kiss and when they part for air, their foreheads rest against each other and both of them are wearing a smile. Marcus captures her lips in another kiss as his fingers start to draw meaningless figures on her thigh. Abby's hands don't stay idle either. One slides from his cheek into his hair, pulling at it lightly and the other tentatively slips beneath his shirt and holds onto his back.  

At the feel of her hand on his bare skin, Marcus slips his tongue into her mouth. As the kiss intensifies Abby's hand slides up and down his back. His hands find themselves at the small of her back and soon he's guiding her backwards until she's laying on her back on the couch and he's hovering above her without breaking their kiss. After they part again, his lips travel down her neck and Marcus sucks briefly but hard enough to leave a mark on her pulse point. When Abby lets out a moan of pleasure at the feeling, he feels a stab of arousal course through his body. With a groan of his own, he draws back to look at her. She's looking at him through hooded eyes. Her hair is mussed, lips bruised from his kisses and chest slightly heaving. Gripping her legs, he wraps them around his waist as he presses firmly into her. The friction is enough for the both of them to let out a loud moan as they start to gently glide their hips against one another. Abby pulls his head down for another passionate kiss. 

Without breaking the kiss or the grinding of her hips, Abby's hands start to pull his shirt up, tugging at it as more skin is revealed to her wandering hands. At the same time, Marcus is slowly but surely pulling her top up as well. It's only when he realises that she has managed to open his pants, that it would be better if they relocated. Releasing her lips, Marcus reaches down and stills her hands. At her disgruntled groan, he presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

"How about we continue this somewhere more private?", he murmurs while pressing small kisses against her throat. 

"My quarters are the closest", Abby manages to whisper before groaning as Marcus nips at the skin on her collarbone. 

Nodding against her skin and placing one last kiss before muttering an alright, Marcus lifts his body from the couch and pulls Abby up as well. Still not believing that this is actually happening, he gazes at her for a few seconds but kissing her once more. Abby immediately wraps her arms around his neck and steps forward until their bodies are flush against each other. 

"Quarters.Now.", Abby growls against his mouth. 

Smirking at her demanding tone of voice, Marcus pulls away. "Yes, Chancellor, ma'am", he retorts with a mock salute, eyes widening when Abby _actually giggles_ in response. He had heard her laugh before, although it had been longer than he would like to admit, but he had never heard her giggle before. It suited her and made her look even more lovely if that was even possible. 

"Behave Councilor", she throatily whispers before taking his hand and walking towards the door. 

 _Oh, I will Abby._ Marcus thinks as he lets her guide him towards her quarters. _I will_

 


	18. Let's get physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: I know this has been done before but perhaps you can give your own spin to it? Kabby & hand to hand combat/ self-defence training. 
> 
> I was both excited and nervous about this prompt, because I've been wanting to write something like this buuut there are already some fantastic fics about it, hence my nerves ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like it

If you would ask Marcus how he ended up in this exact situation, he wouldn’t be able to explain it. Because he would have never thought in a million years that he’d be teaching Abigail Griffin self-defence techniques, _ever._ But then again, he also never imagined he’d ever set a foot on Earth and experience living on the ground so perhaps learning Abby how to defend herself wasn’t the strangest thing that has happened these past few months.

He’s currently waiting for her in the room they've converted into a gym. It’s nothing too extravagant but they managed to salvage some equipment like weights and mats from Mt. Weather on one of their trips and decided to bring it along. Glancing at the clock, he notices that he still has five minutes, so he starts to put the mats on the ground to make sure that they could practice safely. 

He had just finished with everything when he heard the door open and close. Turning around so he properly could properly greet her, his eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. Marcus didn't know where she got them because clothes weren't really in an abundance in Arkadia but he thanked what- or whoever made it possible for her to wear  _that._

Gulping he lets his gaze travel along her body, taking in the form fitted dark blue top and skin tight black shorts that seemed to make her legs look endlessly long to the worn sneakers. 

"Are you done staring or...?", Abby's voice rang through the room, making his eyes snap up, embarrassed at getting caught checking her out so blatantly.  

Clearing his throat when he noticed her smirk and the way her eyes were alight with amusement, he shook his head. "No, no. I'm sorry. It's just - I wasn't expecting you to be wearing something -", he ended, letting the sentence trail off, not really knowing how to properly express himself. 

Amused by his apparent discomfort, Abby crossed the room, stopping in front of the mat. "Something so _revealing_?", she teased.

"Ah, yes", Marcus replied, rubbing his neck. 

At that, Abby laughed. "Yes, well. When you said you wanted to teach me how to defend myself I figured I should wear something more comfortable than my jeans." 

"Good call", he stammered, inwardly cursing himself.  _At least try to act like an adult Marcus and not some 16-year-old._

"Thanks", she replied while stepping onto the mat. "So you ready?"

Marcus tried not to let his gaze linger on her body, he  _really_ did but he could feel himself staring at her. 

"Marcus?", Abby called out, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. 

"Yes. Yes, sorry. Let's start. I just need to take my jacket off and then we can begin", he managed to get out, vaguely noticing how her eyes seemed to flicker to his arms when he removed his jacket and moved to drape it across a nearby chair. 

"Why are we doing this again?", Abby sighed, waiting on him while gathering her hair in a ponytail.

"Because you need to know how to defend yourself", Marcus retorted. 

"Yes, I know", he quickly added when she opened her mouth to object. "You're a doctor and your job is to heal people not hurt them, but Abby, that won't stop people from wanting to hurt you. So please, just let me teach you a couple of things. I would feel a lot better if you knew the basics", he urged.

Taking in his pleading look and understanding his insistence, Abby nodded “Fine, let’s get this over with then”.

Giving her a grateful smile, he walked over and stopped in front of her. "Okay, I thought we could begin with some weights."

"Weights? How are weights going to help? Am I supposed to throw them at whoever attacks me?", Abby frowned. 

Chuckling at the image of Abby throwing a pair of weights at people, Marcus shook his head. "No, I want you to warm up first, hence the weights". 

Rolling her eyes and letting out a huff Abby looked both displeased as utterly adorable, not that Marcus would ever admit it, well at least not out loud. He liked his head to stay attached to his body, thank you very much. 

"Fine", she muttered before making her way over to the rack. "These?", she asked while pointing at a pair of weights. 

Nodding his head, Marcus crossed the space between them and picked up a pair as well. 

The next several minutes passed in silence, the only sounds in the room were their respective breathing and that of their movements as they lifted the weights. 

"Okay", Marcus stated after a few more minutes. "Let's move to the mats, shall we?", as he put down the weights. 

With a relieved exhale of breath, Abby dropped hers as well. Smirking, Marcus handed her a mug of water, which she gladly accepted. "Thanks"

"No problem", he replied while taking a sip of water as well. 

"So, what are you going to teach me today?", she informed before finishing her mug and putting it down.

Putting down his mug as well, Marcus moved until he stood in front of her. "Nothing too extensive or complicated. I thought that today we could start with your stance."

"My stance?", she frowned. "What's wrong with the way I'm standing?"

"Well, for starters your legs are not open enough, so it would be easy to throw you off and your shoulders are slouching a bit", he mentioned.

Eyebrow raised, Abby smirked. "Oh, so you want me to open my legs more?", she asked in an innocent tone.

Images of Abby opening her legs in a different setting flash trough his mind and Marcus barely manages to contain the moan that tries to escape his mouth. 

" _Abby"_ , he admonished. "This isn't a joke. It's important to me that you know how to defend yourself."

Raising her hands in an apology, Abby dropped the smirk. 

"Thank you", he replied as he took a step in her direction. 

"Is it okay if I adjusted your stance?", he questioned, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. 

Abby simply nodded and watched how he invaded her personal space. After gazing at her for a few seconds, Marcus started with her legs, tapping against them with his hands to signal that she should widen her stance. When she did what he asked, he placed his hands on her waist, reassuring himself that her stance was stable before moving on to her shoulders. He let his hands glide over her arms, ignoring or not noticing how her breath hitched, before gripping her shoulders and pushing them back. 

Taking a step back Marcus appraised her and after a second nodded in approval. "That's better", he murmured oblivious to the way Abby's body tingled wherever his hands had touched her skin. 

"Good. Now hit me", he uttered while taking his place in front of her once more. 

"Sorry, what? I'm not going to hit you Marcus", Abby exclaimed. 

"Yes, you are. I need to see how you move so I know what needs to be corrected and what not. You don't have to actually hit me, just do the movement", he explained. 

"Okay", she stammered before tentatively curling her fist and moving as if she were to punch him but before she could, Marcus caught her fist with his hand. 

"Mm", he murmured while releasing her. "Not bad but try to remember to move your entire upper body when you want to punch, not just your arms. That way you can put more force behind it. Try again." 

Abby slightly adjusted her stance, remembering what he said before moving to punch him. Again he caught her fist but the impact was larger than the first time. 

"Did you feel the difference?", he asked, giving her a small smile when she nodded in response.

"Great now I'd like you to use both fists. I want you to first hit me when your right one, then your left, your right again and so on, okay?", he stated. 

Nodding, Abby took on the correct stance before hitting him. He blocked all of her blows effortlessly and smiled at her in approval. 

"You did excellent Abby", he exclaimed, pride lacing his voice making her feel flushed all over. 

"Thanks", she murmured. 

"Okay. I think we've done enough for the day but I'd like to show you one last thing", he said while coming closer. 

Eyes widening when he stopped close enough that she could feel his breath on her face, Abby barely managed to whisper  _okay_ before he pounced. 

In the blink of an eye, Marcus had her pinned to the ground, straddling her thighs. Her wrists, captured by his hands were placed above her head leaving her completely at his mercy. Abby tried to free her wrists, but Marcus just grinned and tightened his grip on her.

After a few seconds, she gave up and pouted. “Not fair. You didn't warn me.”

Looking down at her with an amused smile, he ran one hand through her hair as the other remained its grip on her wrists. He brushed the strands that had fallen out of her pony aside while keeping his eyes locked with hers as if he was trying to memorise _exactly_ how she looked in this moment.

Breath hitching at the feel of his hands in her hair, Abby instinctively arched her back and watched how his eyes darkened. Fascinated by his response, she did it again, revelling in the hiss that escaped his mouth when her crotch came into contact with his. 

" _God Abby_ ", Marcus whispered huskily as he let go of her wrists and planted his hands on each side of her head. He let his head drop down, so close that their shallow breaths intermingled.

Reaching up, Abby pushed her hands through his hair, marvelling at the feel of it before raking her nails lightly across his scalp, causing Marcus to let out a breathless exclamation of her name. One of his hands gripped her waist, while the other tangled in her hair, slightly tilting her head back.

“What are you doing to me”, he groaned against her throat, covering the skin with small kisses.

Abby felt a shiver travel along her body at the sensations he evoked. The combination of his soft lips and roughness of his beard made her skin tingle and breath hitch. Letting soft sounds of pleasure escape her mouth, Abby arched her back so their bodies were flush against each other.

“Marcus, _please_ ”, she murmured, begging for what she didn’t exactly know. She only knew that she wanted _more_ and preferably right _now_. Wrapping a leg around his waist while the other slipped over his leg, Abby rubbed her lower body against him, _desperate_ for more friction.

At the feel of her body moving against his, Marcus nipped at her skin with a growl. Abby was making him lose control, _fast_ and it took all of his self-control not to capture her lips and simply _ravish_ her. He could hear her murmuring his name over and over, like a mantra. Dropping one last kiss against her skin, he raised his head so he could look at her. His breath hitched in his throat when he observed how dilated her pupils were and the flush on her cheeks.  _I made her look like this._ Marcus thought and the realization makes a strong wave of arousal course through his body.

“So are you finally going to kiss me or are you just going to stare?”, Abby whispered with a teasing undertone as she tightened her grip on his hair.

Flashing her a playful smirk Marcus leaned down and muttered, “Oh, definitely kiss", before capturing her lips in a heady kiss that took her breath away.

Excitement and pleasure washed over both of them. Whimpering, Abby sucked on his bottom lip, deepening the kiss and Marcus’ grip on her waist tightened as he pushed his hips against hers. Groaning as the movement elicited new sparks of pleasure, Marcus began to kiss her hungrily, their tongues moving together as they tasted and _savoured_ each other.  

Breaking the kiss to catch their breath, Marcus lets his forehead rest aginst hers. 

"If I knew that this was what you meant with self-defence training I would have agreed much sooner", Abby teased as she cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his beard before breaking out in giggles. 

Chuckling, both at the statement as her obvious joy, Marcus brushed his lips against hers. "Oh, I'm not done yet."

"Really?", Abby uttered, sounding breathless. "Well, please continue then"

"Oh, trust me. I  _will_ ", Marcus replied as he seized her lips in another bruising kiss. 


	19. Sweet awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy little thing. Our dear couple enjoy waking up next to each other and have some 'fun' *wink wink nudge nudge*

Marcus rouses from his sleep to the feel of Abby moving restlessly before turning towards him and draping a leg across his. He hears her sigh in contentment when she snuggles closer. Smiling softly he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him and drops a light kiss on her hair.

At that Abby lets out another sigh and presses back against his warmth. Her hand seeks his out, pulling it towards his chest where she intertwines their fingers. They’re both content to just lay here and enjoy each other’s company, just a _little longer,_ before they have to get up and face whatever crisis the day will surely throw at them.  

“Morning darling”, Marcus whispers in a low voice and Abby can feel it vibrate through his chest.

“Morning”, she replies, dropping a small kiss on his chest.

“Did you sleep well?”, he asks as his hand travels over her waist, fingers grazing her skin ever so lightly. At her responding shiver and hum, Marcus smirks and continues to stroke her skin, causing a tingling sensation to course through her body.

“ _Marcus_ ”, Abby exclaims breathlessly, trying to shift away from his hand. In order to make him stop, she straddles his hips and pins his hands next to his head.  

“What?”, he asks, staring up at her with an innocent look on his face.

“Don’t play innocent Marcus. You know I’m ticklish”, Abby gently admonishes him. She’s trying to stay stern but when he flashes her his trademark half smirk, the one he knows that drives her _crazy,_ Abby can feel herself smiling and she leans down.

“You’re such an idiot”, she mutters against his mouth.

“Mm, yes but I’m your idiot”, he playfully replies before flipping them over.

Not expecting the move, Abby lets out a squeal and scowls when Marcus chuckles at her.

He continues to silently stare at her, his gaze soft and filled with adoration. Abby raises a hand and cups his cheeks, enjoying the feel of his beard against her skin. Smiling, Marcus leans into her caress before leaning down and brushes his lips against hers. It’s a slow and passionate kiss and when Abby’s thigh _accidentally_ skims against his groin, Marcus groans and deepens the kiss.

After a few minutes of shamelessly making out, Marcus breaks the kiss and rubs his beard against her throat and over her breasts, peppering the skin with little kisses. At the created sensation Abby tangles her hands in his hair and tilts her hips for more friction.

Chuckling, Marcus mutters against her skin “Now Abby. You’re hardly playing fair dear”.

Groaning in exasperation, Abby tugs at his hair, making him break contact with her skin and look up at her.  

“Neither are you and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get back up here and kiss me”, she demands.

“Yes dear”, he replies mockingly but stays right where he is. However, after another sharp tug at his hair, Marcus growls and quickly shifts in order to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

Smirking against his mouth, Abby wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his lower body flush against hers. Groaning at the friction, Marcus lets one of his hands slide over a leg while the other tangles itself in her hair.

“You.are.still.not.playing.fair.”, he utters, each word punctuated by a kiss.

“Why don’t you get even then?”, Abby teases as she rubs her hips against his groin.

“ _Gods Abby_ ”, Marcus moans as his grip on her leg tightens.  

“Yes _dear_?”, she smirks, fully enjoying herself and the effect she has on him. 

"You're going to pay for that", he growls. 

"Oh? Is that a promise?", she replies playfully, her eyes alight with amusement and desire. 

"It certainly is", Marcus utters before kissing her again. 


	20. You've got a hold on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: “it’s just a cut, really.”
> 
> I originally planned on something sweet, fluffy and short and it turned into something less short but still sweet and THERE IS KISSING SO YAY!! ^^

“It’s just a cut, really. There’s no need for -”, Marcus winced as Abby applied the rubbing alcohol more roughly on the cut than she usually would have. She just ignored him and continued to clean the wound. Ever since he walked back into the camp after a recon mission looking slightly battered and sporting a large cut on his forehead, Abby had seemed almost _angry_ with him. Which puzzled Marcus because she had both agreed on the mission as stayed in touch while he was away by radioing every night. Well, every night until two nights ago. When Marcus had checked in, it wasn’t Abby on the other end but Raven. The girl had informed him that Abby was busy in medical and couldn’t make it in time. After shrugging off his disappointment, he had briefly updated Raven before ending the call.  The same thing happened last night, but when he had inquired if there was some emergency or another outbreak of the flu, Raven had reassured him that everything’s was okay. Marcus hadn’t been able to shake off the feeling of something being wrong, so when they broke up camp this morning and continued their walk to Arkadia, Marcus was filled with apprehension, not knowing why Abby was avoiding him.

As they had arrived at the camp after two weeks, she had been there, _waiting_. For a second Marcus saw something flash through her eyes and it almost looked as if she’d run towards him, but as he came closer and she took in the cut and slight limp she had stiffened. Stopping in front of her, he had looked at her, not knowing what to say or do. Abby had merely given him a cool welcome back and demanded him to follow her, before turning around and striding towards medical without even saying anything else. Looking at her retreating figure in bewilderment, Marcus had glanced at Raven, who had shrugged and given him a sympathetic smile.

“She has been like that for the past three days and before you ask, no she didn’t tell me why. Or Jackson”, Raven had informed him.

Frowning, he had nodded and started to make his way towards medical, which brings him back to the present. Namely, Abby treating his injuries while avoiding his gaze. Having enough of the terse silence, Marcus clears his throat.

“Abby? Abby, would you please look at me?”, Marcus whispered as he caught her hand, stopping her movement.

At his touch, she takes sharp intake of breath and her gaze _finally_ settled on his, eyes flashing with anger and annoyance.

“Let go of my hand Marcus”, Abby snapped.

“No, not before you tell me what’s wrong. Have I done something to upset you?”, Marcus frowned.

Abby shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “Of course not Marcus. Nothing’s wrong, I just would like to do my job, so if you don’t mind”, she replied, moving her wrist which was still in his grasp.

Noticing her defensive stance and realising that pushing her would only make things worse, Marcus sighed and let go of her wrist.

“Right. I need you to take off your pants so I can examine your thigh”, Abby stated.

“Aren’t you supposed to buy me at least a drink before asking me to take my pants off?”, Marcus teased.

When he didn’t get the hoped amused smile in response, but merely a raised eyebrow, Marcus awkwardly cleared his throat and busied himself with his pants. After some seconds of terse and uncomfortable silence, Marcus had managed to pull his pants over his thighs. At the sight of dried blood on his bruised left thigh, he grimaced. After the encounter with some grounders three days ago he had tried to clean the wound as good as possible but it obviously hadn't been enough. 

“ _Gods, Marcus_ ”

At the soft utterance of his name, his head snapped up and he looked at Abby, who was staring at his thigh with tears in her eyes and a hand clasped over her mouth.

“It’s not that bad, honestly. It looks worse than it actually is”, Marcus tried to reassure, realising how bad it must look.

“Yes, well, seeing as I’m the one with the medical expertise, I’ll be the judge of that”, Abby spoke sharply as she came closer to examine the wound.

Biting his lip to hold back a retort, Marcus merely gave her a nod and watched how she wetted a piece of cloth to clean the wound. He was amazed at how gentle she touched his leg as if she was afraid that the tiniest amount of pressure would hurt him. Wanting to convince Abby that it didn’t hurt that much and perhaps explain how he got injured in the first place, Marcus opened his mouth, only to get cut off by Abby.

“If you’re thinking about explaining, don’t bother. Octavia already told me what happened. She radioed me immediately afterwards and informed me all about your _deed_ ”, she uttered, emphasising the last word with barely disguised anger.

“I did what I had to do to ensure the safety of one of my people. I thought you of all people would understand that”, Marcus replied through gritted teeth, feeling himself getting annoyed by the tone of her voice.

Abby let out an irritated huff, “Of course I understand that Marcus but there has to a better solution than throwing yourself in front of someone and getting shot with an arrow in the process. For god's sake, Marcus, you severed your femoral artery not that long ago, not to mention that your thigh was buried beneath tonnes of rubble. You can’t just keep on doing things like that.”

“The safety of my people is more important to me than my own Abby”, Marcus muttered.  

“Not to me Marcus! I don’t want you to get _hurt,_ but for some reason, you’re still under the impression that you need to _sacrifice_ yourself and I just can’t lose you as well. I can’t do this _again_ ”, Abby shouted, only to clamp her mouth shut with widened eyes as she realised what she had let slip.

Marcus stared at her, looking dumbstruck. “You – me – what?”

Feeling flustered, Abby busied herself with cleaning her equipment up while refusing to look him in the eyes. “Nothing. Forget I said anything. You’re fine, just try to take it easy on your leg”, Abby replied. “Not that you listened to me the first time”, she muttered under her breath before turning her back to him and moving to leave. Which seemed to snap Marcus out of his daze, because he stands up from the table and grabbed her arm.  He let his hand travel down her arm and his fingers brushed her wrist, but Abby jerked her hand away.

“Don’t”, Abby hissed, still refusing to turn around and face him.

Getting irritated as well, Marcus exclaimed, “What the hell is your problem, Abby? I come back after two weeks and all you can say is welcome back? You refuse to look at me and brush me off when I ask you what is wrong? I thought we were passed all of this?”

Swirling around, Abby fixed him with an angry glare. “What’s my problem? How about what’s _your_ problem?”

“Mine? What – I don’t what you’re talking about”, he frowned.

“Oh, of course, you don’t. That’s exactly what’s wrong. You just **don’t** get it Kane”, she said loudly.

At the sound of his surname rolling from her lips, Marcus imperceptibly flinched and took a step back. Abby immediately regretted her action, especially when she noticed the hurt look in his eyes, but she was just so _frustrated._

“I thought we were in a place where we didn’t keep any secrets from each other. So when Octavia radioed me two days ago, sounding slightly panicked and you know that it takes a lot to rattle that girl and telling me that you’ve got hit by an arrow, I got scared. Scared that you would brush it off and that it would get infected or worse. Scared that you could _die_ , and I would have never-”, Abby stopped, her voice breaking. “You promised me you’d be safe Marcus, you _promised_ me you’d return unharmed, but you broke your promise and it hurts”, she ended, swallowing hard and trying her best not to break down and cry because Abby was afraid that if she started crying, she’d _never_ stop.  

Marcus blinked and sudden comprehension dawned in his eyes. “Is this why you didn’t  radio yesterday and the day before? Because you were angry about what happened?”

Abby crossed her arms defensively, tears blurring her vision, but she refused to let him see how much he affected her, how worried she had been.

“As chancellor of –“, she started.

“Co-chancellor”, Marcus interrupted.

“As _co-chancellor_ ”, Abby began again, “of this camp, you’ve got a certain responsibility towards our people. Staying _alive_ is a crucial aspect, so I’d appreciate it if you at least _tried,_ which means no more jumping in front of men with spears or swords without any means to defend yourself.”

Marcus’ eyes softened at her obvious worry for his well-being. “Listen, I can’t promise you that I won’t get hurt anymore. Our living conditions are too unpredictable for that, but I’ll try. Besides, I’m sure that if something were to happen to me, you’d be alright. Everyone at camp trusts and supports you. You’ll find someone else to help and guide you”, he said softly.

Shaking her head and letting out a disbelieving chuckle, Abby looked at him sadly. “You still don’t understand, do you? I don’t want _someone else_ Marcus, I want _you._ I can’t imagine doing this without you by my side. I couldn’t do this without you, I just couldn’t”

“Wha- what are you saying?”, Marcus asked, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

“What I’m saying is that I _love_ you, you _idiot_ and I need you”, Abby exclaimed, her voice wavering with emotions and barely repressed tears.

“You-”, Marcus whispered in bewilderment, not knowing if he heard her correctly. “You love me?”

Abby merely nodded in response, not trusting her voice. After bearing his intense stare for a few seconds, Abby was about to mutter some excuse to leave the room, when he pounced. 

In one quick movement, Marcus had lifted her onto the table and she had opened her mouth to ask what was going on when _oh._

The kiss wasn’t gentle, no it was passionate, determined and all consuming. Abby’s body melted against his chest into nothing but sensation. His hands burned her waist through her shirt, while she tangled hers in his hair, bringing his head even closer. Her knees were pressed against his hips as she cradled him between her legs.

A whimper escaped her mouth, only to be swallowed by his. They continued to kiss, but when the need for air became necessary, they broke away. Marcus didn’t pull away, but he slipped his arms around her back and brought his forehead to rest against hers. Both their breathings were erratic.

" _Abby_ ", Marcus whispered, her name sounding like a vow. 

She untangled her hands from his hair and moved them to his chest. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I didn't know that you -", he murmured.

"It's okay Marcus", she softly replied, cupping his cheek and caressing it. 

Shaking his head slightly while leaning into her caress, "No, no it isn't. If I knew you felt the same way, I would have said  _something_. I wouldn't have left without letting you know that I love you too Abby. I  _love_ you so much"

Smiling with tears streaming down her cheeks, Abby chuckled. "We're both idiots, aren't we"

Letting out a chuckle as well, Marcus agreed before capturing her lips in another kiss.


	21. Love in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt on tumblr: are you stupid or stupid? 
> 
> Listen, we have all witnessed the intense eye sex between Marcus and Abby and there's just no way that the rest of Arkadia didn't notice it as well *coughs* betting pools *coughs* so I decided to use this prompt to write a little something between Marcus and Octavia aka Octavia being her usual scary self and wondering if Marcus is ever going to act on his feelings for Abby. Also, the story takes place between S2 & S3, so that's why Octavia is still in a 'happy' (as happy as anyone on the ground can possibly be) place.

“Are you stupid or stupid?”

Marcus looks up from the report he's reading and observes how Octavia sits down next to him.

‘I’m sorry?”, he frowned.

Octavia merely responds with a raised eyebrow  and a look that clearly states that she isn’t impressed. “I asked you if you were stupid?”,

Still not understand what she’s referring to, Marcus gives her a puzzled look, “About what?”

Sighing dramatically, Octavia grasps her mug of moonshine and takes a sip. “You know, for a supposedly smart man, you’re pretty ignorant sometimes. I was referring to your insistent but completely ridiculous refusal to act on your feelings for our Chancellor. Which are painfully obvious to the rest of the camp by the way”, she adds.

Almost choking on his drink, Marcus manages to mask it with a cough and levels a glare at Octavia. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about. Abby and I are friends, good friends, but that’s all. I do not have – I mean I’m not”, he states, only to falter when Octavia gives him an incredulous look.

“What? Completely and utterly in love with her? Sure, whatever you say Kane. You might want to tone it down with the eye sex then. ‘Cause I don’t know about you, but I don’t look at my friends that way”, Octavia states matter-of-factly, smirking when Marcus fidgets in response and is unable to maintain eye contact.

Feeling uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation, Marcus runs his hand through his hair and shrugs.

“Besides, even if I-”, he clears his throat, “If I had feelings for Abby, she’d never – not after everything I’ve _done”,_ he mutters dejectedly while staring  at the table.  

When Octavia notices how forlorn and low-spirited Marcus seems to be, she good-heartedly bumps her shoulder against his.

“You’re not that man anymore Marcus. Everybody can see that especially Abby”, she reassures him.

At her attempt to cheer him up, he gives her a grateful smile. “Thanks, O. but too much has happened between us. I’ve done some things that you can’t just ignore or forget”

“No, perhaps not, but hanging onto the past won’t help either. If there’s one thing I’ve learned is that you have to able to forgive. I mean, look at us”, she chuckles. “You’re the man who locked me up and executed my mother’s floating and –”, she starts but stops when Marcus visibly flinches at the reminder of the actions he has done while on the Ark. Inwardly cursing herself for bringing those things up, Octavia reaches out and gives his hand a quick and gentle squeeze.

“I didn’t mean it as a rebuke Marcus, I merely wanted to show you that it’s possible to overcome those things. I’ve forgiven you for the role you played in all of that, you were only doing your job and thinking about the survival of the rest of the Ark and look where we are now. Sitting together while sipping moonshine and discussing your _unmistakable_ crush on Abby”, Octavia ends with a teasing smile.

Looking at her, Marcus can’t help but be amazed at how far Octavia has come, how much she has grown. He has always thought that being a parent was something that he’d never experience, but after crashing to the ground and getting to know some of the 100, especially the Blakes, he realises that this feeling of pride he’s currently experiencing must resemble that of what a parent feels towards his child.

“You can’t imagine how much this means to me, Octavia”, Marcus replies in a shaky voice, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

“Yes, well. No need to get too emotional Kane. We both have a reputation to uphold”, Octavia brusquely states, but Marcus can tell that she’s touched as well.

“Seriously, though. You need to do something about your feelings. You staring at Abby like a lovesick puppy was fun in the beginning, but now it’s just – no nevermind, it’s _still_ amusing”, she smirks. “But, you’ve got to act on them, and rather sooner than later. I’ve placed a nice bet and I’m not planning on losing, so man up Kane and go get your girl”

Not knowing how to react to the news that his feelings for Abby weren’t as _subtle_ as he thought or that the rest of the camp were apparently placing bets, Marcus decides to ignore those pieces of

information for a second.

Taking a deep breath, he begins, “Okay, let’s say that I _do_ have feelings for Abby and – don’t give me that look Octavia, and I decide to act on them, what if she doesn’t feel the same way? We’ve finally established a friendship after being at odds with each other for some years. I don’t want to jeopardize that”

“You’re joking, right?”, Octavia exclaims, not believing what she's hearing. 

When all she receives in response is a blank stare, her eyes widen in surprise and astonishment. “Oh my god, you’re actually serious. Marcus please don’t take this the wrong way, but are you blind? When I mentioned the intense eye sex before, I was talking about both you and Abby. She’s been throwing you glances for quite some time now. As in I-want-to-jump-your-bones-and-make-out kind of glances.”, she informs him, not believing that he was _that_ oblivious.

“What? No, she hasn’t. I mean, I would have definitely noticed if –”, he utters but stops when Octavia nods her head.

Now it’s Marcus’ turn to be surprised. “She has?”

“Yes, and she’s not been very subtle about it. Honestly, I can’t believe you haven’t picked it up before. She’s practically making out with you by eye contact alone”, Octavia murmurs and she can’t suppress the small shudder that goes through her body while thinking about all those times she observed the two of them “Seriously. People your age shouldn’t do stuff like _that._ It’s disturbing. Hilarious and kind of sweet, but really _disturbing_ ”

Feeling a little bit insulted by her reference to their age but deciding to let that slide, for now, Marcus leans in closer. “So what should I do?”

“I don’t know. What’s something Abby likes to do? Except taking care of people and bossing everyone around, that is”, Octavia asks with a gleam in her eye.

“Well, she had mentioned that she would like to explore our surroundings some more. Ever since coming down, she hasn’t really had the time do to so”, Marcus says.

Grinning, Octavia bumps against his shoulder again. “That’s settled then. You’ll take her out for a nice walk, perhaps bring some food and moonshine. Oh, you could have a picnic. People used to do that”, she exclaimed excitedly.

Chuckling at her obvious enthusiasm, Marcus nods in agreement. “That does sound lovely, but I don’t know any nice spots either.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I know _just_ the place, do you think Abby’ll like butterflies?”, she inquires.

“I’m sure she’ll love them”, Marcus replies.

“Great, that’s settled then! All you need to do is tell her how you feel and bam. You two can be _disgustingly happy_ together and I will win my bet. Everyone wins really. Just please, spare me the details. I do care about you, but I really don’t need to know any of _that_ ”, Octavia ends with a frown, as if she's imagining Abby and Marcus kissing. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Oh, and Octavia. Thank you, you know – for this”, Marcus mutters and moves as if he wants to hug her, but isn’t sure if that would be acceptable.

Seeing his restlessness, Octavia makes the decision for him and leans in before hugging him. “You’re welcome”

Smiling, Marcus wraps his arms around her back as he pulls her close and drops a small kiss on her hair.  

 


	22. A minute with you makes my day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiredby a tumblr prompt: Marcus and Abby try to find some time alone and when they do they only have 10 minutes

They knew that their job was a tiring one. Being respectively the Chancellor and Head of Medical of the camp was nerve-wracking enough. If you add a bunch of kids, who aren’t really children anymore, not really, and the fact that they all might die in six months, you can imagine the chaos and stress they were all under.

Both Marcus and Abby felt like their days were nothing more than a series of gatherings, trying to find a solution in order to stop Apocalypse 2.0, as Jasper had named the whole thing. Next to that Abby still had her responsibilities as a doctor in medical and Marcus oversaw the training of the guards.

So there wasn’t really an opportunity where Marcus and Abby could enjoy each others company. The only time they saw each other during the day was when they sat side by side during a meeting, not really the ideal place to have some quality time. Oh, they had sneaked in a kiss here and there but after getting caught by Monty and the resulting grins and whistles, they decided not to take any more risks.

Today wasn’t any different from the previous ones. Both had woken up early and had shared a brief shower before they were needed elsewhere, Abby in medical and Marcus had agreed to meet King Roan a few miles from the camp. He had spotted Abby during lunch but there hadn’t been any time for anything more than a fleeting kiss on his cheek before she was off to medical again.

Marcus is currently walking towards the council room for his next meeting but when he opens the door, it seems that he’s the first to arrive because the room is still empty. Letting out a sigh, he sits down in, glad to have a moment of rest. He closes his eyes for a second but the sound of the door opening, makes him straighten his posture and turn his head towards the door, only to smile when he notices that it’s Abby.

“Hi”

"Hi”

With a smile, Abby closes the door. “Well, it seems that we’re finally alone”

Chuckling, Marcus nods his head. “It seems like it”

Grinning, Abby crosses the room, walking past chairs and settles down in his lap. She glances at the clock on the wall.

"We still have ten minutes until the meeting begins”, she informs him.

Marcus hums in response, his hands caressing her waist.

"Whatever can we do to pass the time?”, Abby mutters, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I know a few things”, he replies softly.

"Really? Do tell!”, she says as she tangles her hands in his hair, nails gently scraping across his scalp.

"I’d rather show you”, Marcus murmurs against her lips before capturing them in a kiss


	23. It's just some little thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at a party recently and they played some songs from the 90s and crush from Jennifer Paige was one of them. This little thing popped into my head and I just had to write it. 
> 
> Abby's a bit in denial about her changed feelings towards Marcus and tries to convince herself that it's just a minor crush but we all know it's more than that :D 
> 
> This is definitely canon divergent, let's say it takes place in the three months between 2x16 - 3x01
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

_It’s just a crush Abigail. Just a harmless crush, surely it’ll go away if I just ignore it._

Abby simply recites the same line over and over in her mind. Perhaps if she keeps repeating it, she’ll actually believe it. The odds are against her though, because she _knows_ it isn’t just a crush. The last time she felt like this, she was seventeen and Jake had asked her out on a date. She thought that the days of sweaty palms, shy glances, and flushed cheeks were behind her. Glancing up she catches Marcus’ gaze from across the room and quickly turns her attention back to the file, cheeks burning. _Guess those days aren’t behind me after all_

Shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, Abby tries to focus on the paperwork once more but her mind keeps going back to Marcus and more importantly her feelings towards him. Since landing on earth there had been a slow but surely shift in their relationship and Abby didn’t quite know how to deal with it. She didn’t know how to deal with the way her body responded when he smirked at her. How her stomach reeled every time he sat close to her, or why goosebump appeared when they, although innocently, touched one another. Or how her heartbeat rose whenever he’d bring a cup of tea or something to eat to medical, knowing that she hadn’t taken a break. Even the little heart clench she felt when she just heard his voice or how it got worse when he was softly talking to her while gazing at her as if she was the only person that mattered as if she was his universe. 

A groan makes her glance up again and she watches how Marcus runs his hand through his hair, something Abby _wishes_ she’d be allowed to do as well, before rubbing his neck. They’ve been reading reports for quite some time now and she knows that he’d taken the early shift this morning, replacing a guard who had fallen ill.

 “Do you understand any of Sinclair’s technical talk? I think he sometimes forgets that not all of us are engineers”, he sighs while flipping through the pages of the report. He throws her a slightly frustrated look but she can see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Abby bites her lower lip and shakes her head.

Smirking at her non-verbal response, he stretches and Abby marvels at the way the fabric of his shirt is pulled tightly against his skin, subtly showing his underlining muscles. She can feel herself blushing but that doesn’t stop her from watching him. _I wonder how those muscles would feel beneath my fingers. Or lips. Or tongue._

“Abby?”

She’s startled out of her staring by the sound of her name. Clearing her throat, Abby quickly raises her gaze until it locks with his. Taking in his furrowed brow, she realizes that he’s uttered her name a couple of times.

“Yes, Marcus?”

Standing up, he makes his way to where she’s sitting on the couch, before sitting down, his body turned towards her. “You alright?”

She’s trying to focus on his words, _she really is_ , but she’s kind of distracted by the feel of his leg which is pressed against hers. Or the smell of _him,_ it’s invading her space and making her feel lightheaded.

“Abby?”, he presses again, leaning closer as he rests a hand on her arm.

His concern for her is obvious. She can hear it in his voice, can see it in his eyes or in the way his body is turned towards her, ready to do _anything_ she asks of him. She can feel his breath caressing her cheek. He’s _too close_ and she feels overwhelmed by his presence.

Dropping a hand on top his, inwardly congratulating herself on the shiver she manages to suppress at the contact, Abby gives him a quick and hopefully reassuring and sincere smile.

“I’m okay. Today has just been tiring. I’ve had several fractures coming in and all of this paperwork isn’t helping either”

Marcus doesn’t look satisfied with her answer, and honestly, she should have figured that he wouldn’t be brushed off that easily? He studies her silently before shaking this head. 

“No, that’s not all. Is it Clarke? Because I know it’s been almost a month since she left but I’m sure that she’s safe. She’s a Griffin and Griffin women are stubborn and strong”, he softly stated, worry but also understanding etched across his face.

At the mention of her daughter, Abby’s heart constricts painfully but she doesn’t linger on the pain or how worried she is for Clarke’s safety. The fact that Marcus can see through her well-constructed walls should make her feel nervous, but she merely feels a warm sensation coursing through her chest. Ever since they came back to Arkadia and after she found out that Clarke had left, Marcus had been there for her. He stayed when she had shed hot tears filled with hurt and anger at her daughter’s departure without saying goodbye. Comforted her when she’d had woken up screaming, feeling as if the mountain men were still drilling into her leg. Refused to leave as she had lashed out in anger when her leg wasn’t healing a quickly as she wanted. Helped her rebuilding the camp, first by renaming it Arkadia, then by taking a part of her tasks on him, stating that they were in this _together_ and she might as well get used to it.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Abby murmurs, “No, it’s not about Clarke. Honestly, Marcus, I’m fine. Just a bit tired”

Listening to her answer, Marcus’ eyes turn sad and he withdraws his hand from her grip. “I thought we agreed on no more lies between us.”

 “Or at least, that’s what I thought we had agreed on’, he mumbles, turning his head away from her.

“Marcus, I-”

Abby feels herself starting to panic, she can’t just _tell_ him what’s wrong. He’d never- but then he looks at her again with the hurt clear in his eyes and she knows that she’s responsible for that.

 _Fuck._  

She was going to have to tell him how she felt. There was no other way, he would see through all of her lies and she couldn’t _lose_ him.

Abby reaches out and grasps his hand again. “Marcus, please look at me”

She lets out a relieved sigh when he does. “I’m not keeping secrets from you. Well, there is one but it’s not – I mean. It has nothing to do with not trusting you. Because I do, I do trust you. More than you even realize. I depend on you Marcus, your presence steadies me and I’m just – I can’t”, she stammers, feeling flustered and unable to maintain eye contact.

“I heard you when you said we’re in this together and I feel the same way. It’s just that I feel – You’re important to me and I-”, she whispers and she can feel her voice trembling and the tears which are building up in the corner of her eyes. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get a grip on yourself Abigail._

Suddenly, she feels Marcus lean in and before she knows it, she’s engulfed in his warm embrace.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have questioned you’, he breathes against her neck, the sensation sends a shiver through her entire body.

After a few seconds, he pulls away and Abby feels both relieved and disappointed. Looking at her face, Marcus brushes his thumb across her face, wiping away some tears. His gaze is soft and filled with affection.

He may have released her from his embrace but they’re still in each other's personal space. They’re so close that Abby can feel his breath on her face, can see the flecks of gold in his eyes.

She should pull away.

Biting her lower lip, she observes how his eyes flicker to her mouth.

Yes, she should _definitely_ pull away.

Marcus glances back at her, his pupils dilated, his breathing slightly labored.

_Fuck it._

Deciding to throw caution in the wind, she grabs his arm and pulls him closer, until their foreheads are touching. Eyes widening at her action, Marcus takes a shaky breath, “Abby, what are –”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence because she tilts her head and their lips meet and now Abby can’t suppress the shudder when they touch. It’s exhilarating, the movement of her lips against his. That is until she realizes that he hasn’t moved. Panicking Abby starts to backtrack.

_I have ruined everything_

She pulls away, an apology already on her lips when Marcus tangles a hand in her hair and their lips meet again. Only this time he’s an active participant as well and the kiss is filled with longing and raw, pent-up passion. Breath caught in her throat, she opens her mouth and his tongue is quick to explore. At first, he’s still careful until she grabs his hair and he lets out a groan before deepening the kiss even more. Her heart is racing as he kisses her, as he gently pushes her down on the couch, one hand firmly in her hair while the other rested on her waist, gently caressing her skin through her top. It has been awhile since she’s felt so _alive,_ her body seems to be humming with tension. Her skin feels like it’s burning for him.

When breathing becomes necessary he pulls away slightly but remains close. They share a breathless smile.

“You’re important to me too”, he whispers before leaning down and kissing her again.


	24. Lazy Saturday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: I have a fluff prompt if you're interested! Breakfast in bed?
> 
> You ask and you shall receive. It's just a short little thing, I hope you'll like it

Abby rouses from her sleep due to the sunlight streaming through the window. Eyes still closed, she turns over with a sigh, planning on snuggling against Marcus only to halt when she stretches out her hand and instead of bumping into his warm body she encounters an empty space. She immediately opens her eyes, a momentary sense of panic overcomes her until she hears Marcus coming up the stairs, the smell of pancakes and coffee drifting into the bedroom. Smiling, Abby relaxes against the pillow again, pulling the sheets closer around her. Her smile widens when Marcus enters the room with a tray filled with food and drinks. His hair is still ruffled from sleep and he’s only wearing a boxer short.

When he notices that Abby’s already awake, his face lights up with a broad smile. He makes his way over to the bed and puts the tray down on the bedside table.

"Morning, darling," Marcus grins, leaning down to drop a kiss on her hair.

Humming, Abby tilts her head and captures his mouth in a soft kiss. After a few seconds, they parted and she sits up against the headboard.

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed?”, Abby inquiries, taking in the mugs of coffee, glasses of orange juice, pancakes and pieces of toast with a smile.

“Do I need a reason to treat my wife?”, he teases.

Scoffing, Abby playfully hits him on the arm. “Of course not and I really appreciate it, darling”

“Good. Now scoot over”, Marcus replies.

As Abby moves to make room for him, Marcus picks up the tray before settling down in bed next to her. She drapes the sheets over the both of them just Marcus brings down the tray on their laps.

They eat in relative silence, both enjoying the quietness and each others company. When they’re finished, Marcus discards the tray to the bedside table before laying down, pulling Abby close until her head’s resting on his chest and their legs are intertwined. With a content sigh, she lifts her head and cups his cheek, caressing his beard.

“I really needed this after the hectic week I’ve had. Thank you Marcus”, she murmurs affectionately.

Smiling, Marcus leans into her caress. “You’re welcome, Abby. I love you”

She gives him a peck on the mouth, “Love you too”, before settling down once more.

 


	25. A lovely birthday suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what's that? Another prompt inspired one-shot??? Why yes ^^ 
> 
> The prompt I received was the following: Abby baking something for Marcus' birthday but she isn't very good at it :D

The longer Marcus stared at the birthday cake Abby had made for him, the more she began to fidget and second guess her decision. _I knew I’d mess it up,_ she dejectedly thought. This year she had wanted to do something special for his birthday, seeing as how he usually didn’t make a big deal out of it. She knew how much he loved the chocolate cake they sold in Polis. He always made sure to trade one whenever they visited the commander. So on their last trip to the city a few weeks ago, Abby decided to pay a visit to the woman who made them. Seeing as how poorly her trigedasleng still was, she had managed to convince Indra to join her, much to the amusement of the other woman. With Indra’s help, Abby had convinced the woman to give her the recipe and ingredients to make the cake herself. it had been a challenge to keep it a secret for Marcus, but she had endured.

So this morning after their meeting, Abby had snuck into the kitchen, making sure it was completely empty before attempting to make the cake. Which she quickly realized was a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. Biting her lower lip, Abby glances at Marcus who still hadn’t said a single word. When she had presented the cake, he had blown out the candle she had placed on top of it but he remained silent after that. As the seconds ticked by, Abby felt her stomach knot a little bit more with every passing second. Luckily they were alone in the council room so nobody was there to witness her failure.

“Look, I know it’s terrible and I’m so sorry Marcus”, Abby blurted out, wringing her hands, unable to stand his silence for one more second.

“I just wanted to do something special for your birthday and I know how much you love this cake. And I tried Marcus, I really did _try._ I followed the instructions to the letter but I somehow managed to mess it up. The woman reassured me that it would be easy to make, but she can _go float herself_ because it was not easy _at all._ The kitchen was a mess when I finished this _thing_ and it’s a mess and I can totally understand if you don’t want to try it because I know how it looks.  It doesn’t look at all like the cakes in the shop but I tried _really hard but_ I guess I’m just terrible at baking”, Abby muttered, fully realizing that she’s rambling but unable to stop.

“Abby”

She halts by the utterance of her name and nervously glances over at Marcus, who has looked up from his cake and is staring at her with a light in his eyes.

“This is the chocolate cake I always get when we’re in Polis”, he calmly stated, his face frustratingly blank so she can’t get a read on what he’s thinking.

“Yes, it is”, Abby replied, feeling a bit confused.

“You went to the little shop to get the recipe and you made this for me? All by yourself? Without even knowing how to bake?”, he affirmed.

“Yes, I just told you that”, Abby confirmed, feeling a bit irritated at his repetition. “Listen, I know that I messed it up, there’s no need to rub it in Marcus. I -”

“No, no. You made this for _me_ ”, he interrupted her, his warm gaze settling on her.

“I did”, she murmured, feeling a bit breathless by the intensity of his gaze.

At her confirmation, the corners of his mouth quirk up in a broad smile.

“This is the best present I received in a long time”, he softly uttered.

Feeling a rush of relief spreading through her, Abby let out a deep sigh.

“Oh, thank god for that. You had me so worried when you didn’t respond”, she breathed, putting a hand on her chest to show her relief, “I don’t know whether to berate or kiss you for that”

If she weren’t so mortified of what she had let slip, Abby would have laughed at the way Marcus’ eyes almost comically widened. Unfortunately, she realized just what she had said, and she could feel her cheek flush in embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m sorry Marcus. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I did – but I didn’t mean it when I said I wanted to kiss you –”, Abby stammered, stopping abruptly when the smile on Marcus’ face disappeared.

Breaking eye contact, he cleared his throat. “Of course, you didn’t. I’d never presume – I mean I know that you wouldn’t never – not with me at least. So, thank you for the cake. I’m sure it’ll taste great”, Marcus finished, staring at the cake.

Looking at him in bewilderment, Abby doesn’t quite understand what had just happened. Only that she had spotted a flicker of disappointment in his eyes when she’d apologized.

“I lied before”, she uttered and watched with a soft smile how Marcus’ head snapped up in confusion. “I do want to kiss you, I just didn’t know if you want me to”  

At that, a broad, hopeful and adorably baffled smile adorns his face and honestly how was she supposed to not, _not_ kiss him? Which is exactly what she did. _Repeatedly._


	26. When you hold my hand, I feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Kabby thought when they are holding hands and share a look at the end of season 2

They both can't recall who reached out first. Who made the first move. 

It might have been Abby wanting the grab the side of the stretcher as a new flare of pain shot through her leg but instead she had brushed against his hand. Or perhaps it had been Marcus, noticing the look of pain of her face and wanting to reassure her that she wasn't alone. The thing is that Abby didn't even care at this stage, she's hanging onto his hand as it was her lifeline. It's the only thing that's keeping her grounded and by the tight grip he has on her hand, it seems to be the same for Marcus.

From the moment they had set a foot outside of mount Weather, he hadn't left her side. Abby had struggled for some seconds when Clarke had suggested she'd been escorted back on a stretcher but both her daughter and Marcus had ignored her refusal and had helped her on it. After checking that her mother was secure, Clarke had left to guide them back to the camp but Marcus never left. He had taken his place on her left side, walking next to the stretcher, never leaving her side. Even after she had insisted that he should take it easy on his leg, seeing as how he was barely recovered from TonDC but he had refused to slow down. He had stubbornly kept walking next to her.

Back inside of the mountain Abby had seen the anguish on his face as they had put her on the table. Had seen how he struggled against the chains, begging Cage to stop. Even half delirious with pain, she had heard him begging Octavia to release him first. He'd been so _gentle_ with her. The way he gingerly unfastened the strap around her throat, making sure that he didn't irritate the delicate skin there. Or how he tenderly moved her leg to the side of the table. 

Abby lets out a painful hiss as they walk over an uneven part of land and the movement makes her leg throb. Marcus throws her a concerned glance at the sound but she simply squares her jaw and squeezes his hand. He stares at her face for a few more seconds before turning the corner of his mouth up in acknowledgment and refocusing his attention on the path. 

She lets her gaze travel from his silhouette to their entwined hands. Her hand feels small compared to his, but she loves how it fits into his larger one. His hand is slightly callused but she doesn't mind the roughness, in fact wherever his skin touches her, her skin tingles. Abby isn't quite ready to examine her changed feelings towards Marcus or how good and  _right_ it feels to hold his hand, but she can't find it in her heart to pull away, even though they probably should. She's Chancellor after all but as they walk through the gate of the camp, Marcus glances down, making sure that she's alright. His eyes are soft and worried and she tightens her grip on his hand. When he brushes his thumb over her fingers in response, Abby can feel her heart flutter. 

Whatever will happen next, they’re in this _together._

 


	27. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following prompt: Kabby discussing what are we?
> 
> THE ANGST IS STRONG IN THIS ONE!
> 
> Story takes place mid season 3, let’s say after the “ let’s call it hope scene” but before Marcus got arrested.

"What are we?"

Not expecting the question, Marcus is startled and turns his attention away from the fire towards the woman, who's taking a seat next to him without offering any further explanation.

"I"m sorry?", he frowns, both confused as to where this question is coming from as what she means by it.

There might be a little part of him, a little string of hope if you like, that  _wishes_ she's referring to the  _thing_ that had been growing between them ever since he returned from his capture by commander Lexa, a thing both of them were acutely aware of but they never openly discussed it. But then again, that little part of him is also absolutely petrified that she might want to address it. Because Marcus afraid that she has realized that whatever this thing was, it wasn't what she wanted.  _He_ wasn't what she wanted. So he feels that as long as they don't broach the subject, as long as they don't verbally examine and try to explain their feelings, he can at least  _pretend_ that she might return his feelings. 

Tilting her head towards him, Abby takes a sip from her mug with a raised eyebrow, making it clear that she sees through his obvious attempt of deflection. 

"You understood perfectly what I said Marcus", she declares.

Letting out a sigh, he nods and replies, "I did" before turning his gaze towards the fire once more.

"What do you think we are?", he murmurs, still not willing to be the first one to address it, throwing it back at her like a _coward._

At his response, Abby lets out an exasperated sigh, "I asked you first". 

Chuckling at the slight whine in her tone, Marcus gazes at her. "Really Abby? That's how we're going to do this?" 

When she simply stares back, her jaw set and a stubborn gleam in her eyes, he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. 

"Abby, I-", he begins but faltering, not knowing how to proceed.

How was he supposed to talk about his feelings towards her when he stil hadn't wrapped his head around them himself? How was he supposed to articulate that in these past few months she'd become his world? That he couldn't possibly imagine living without her? That all he wanted to do was to gather her in his arms and never let go? That whenever he saw her or even heard her voice it felt as if his heart was jumping up and down in his chest? That when she had kissed his cheek a couple days ago he had to restrain himself from reaching out and brushing his lips against hers? That he had found himself falling in love with her?

"I don't know what you want me to tell you", he continues, sounding unsure. 

"Just the truth Marcus. We both agreed on no more secrets between us", she replies and there's something accusatory in her voice but before he can dwell on that, she leans down and captures one of his hands, which are resting on his legs, with one of her own and he can feel his heart beat faster at her touch. 

"Even if it's not what you might want to hear?", he whispers. 

"Yes, even then Marcus", she answers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

After a few seconds, he gives a decisive nod and looks her in the eyes, not letting go of her hand. "When we first landed on Earth and after the initial chaos, you realized that this was it, this was our chance to start over but I- ", he falters, "I didn't, I was so used of following the law, that I simply couldn't  _see_ that we didn't have to make the same mistakes we had in space and I  _hurt_ you and I can never take that back", he croaks out, his voice breaking. 

"Marcus", Abby murmurs, the look of agony that crosses his face when he recalls giving the order to shock lash her tugging at her heart strings. She tightens her gip on his hand, wanting to reassure him at which he gives her a small but grateful nod. 

"In one way or another I have caused you pain throughout your life, so I would understand if you didn't - I mean. The role I played, both in Jake's death and Clarke's arrest or even arresting you are inexcusable. I just thought that I-"

"Was doing the right thing", she continues softly in his place, reminding him of the previous time she'd uttered those words and the kiss that followed. 

"Even so, I've caused you pain both on the Ark as on the ground, but you've shown me that there is another way. Despite all the things I've done, you never gave up on me. You made me realize that I didn't have to be same man I was on the Ark, that I could be  _more_ , that it's alright to let people in. You're the reason I changed Abby because you mean so much to me. Somehow you managed to tear down the walls I'd built around my heart one by one, you tore them down and you crept in between the cracks. I can't imagine being on Earth without you next to me. Life without you just doesn't seem possible or I don't want to ever find out. I care about you Abby but I can't -", he falters with a trembling voice, staring down at their entwined hands, running his thumb across her hand. 

"I can't do this. Not right now. I can't do that do you. I can't admit how I feel when tomorrow I might -", he abruptly stops, shaking his head. 

"When tomorrow what Marcus?", Abby implores, cupping his cheek and turning his gaze towards her. "What's happening tomorrow?" 

"Abby, just -"

"No! No, Marcus. No more secrets remember?", she retorts, determination flashing through her eyes. "Has this anything to do with your resistance against Pike? About your plan?" 

"How do you-?", Marcus begins baffled, only to sigh when she stares back. Of course Abby would know about it, he might have tried to keep her out of it, not wanting her to get hurt but this was Abby Griffin and she was never the person who stood at the side line, letting other people do the work. No, she was the one who took risks, own safety be damned. It was something Marcus both admired and loved but also found extremely frustrating and aggravating about her. 

"How doesn't matter Marcus. And by your silence I take it that it has in fact to do with Pike. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were in this together?", she asks, sounding hurt. 

"We are Abby. I was just trying to protect you, please understand", Marcus insists. 

"Protect? By lying to me?", she snorts, shaking her head in disbelief, "I fail to see how that's protecting me"

"Because it's dangerous Abby. The plan might fail and if it does I don't want you in the middle of it. You can't be involved, you're too valuable. Our people need you, Clarke needs you", he stresses, hoping that he can show why he couldn't possibly make her a part of this.

"What about you? You're valuable too", she snaps back, irritating lacing her voice. 

"There are other people who can take my place. People who also have experience in the guard. But you, you're the head of medical and I'm not saying that Jackson isn't a capable doctor but he hasn't had enough experience for him to take over. You're the heart of this camp, I'm replaceable", he ends, surprised when Abby pulls her hand from his grip, standing up in anger. 

"Stop saying things like that", she retorts, "How can you even say that?" 

"Abby -", he begins and gets up from the log as well, only to be interrupted. 

"No! You've had your turn, now it's mine. You listen to me Marcus Kane, and listen carefully because I am not going to repeat myself. I don't know why you ever got the idea that you're replaceable or your need for self-sacrifice in order to get absolution for whatever sins you think you've committed but I'm ordering you to stop it. Yes, you've made mistakes in the past. Yes, you've caused me pain. But you're not that man anymore Marcus. You changed. You are a good man even though you don't seem to see that. People still respect you, even if they elected Pike. Why do you think so many people are willing to follow you in your resistance? You inspire them Marcus. You inspire  _me._ You speak about not being able to imagine living without me? Well, guess what? I can't imagine going through all of this without you. So, don't think for one second you aren't needed. Because you are. By me. I need you Marcus, I  _need_ you so much because I care about you too and I will not have you sacrifice yourself. There has to be another way. Please, _please t_ ell me that there is another way", she pleads, the anger has left her voice leaving only desperation behind. 

"I can't do that Abby", he softly murmurs, feeling his heart give a painful clench as he observes tears gathering in her eyes. 

"So that's it? You tell me you care about me and tomorrow you're going to do what? Play the martyr? Leave me behind? If that's your way of showing how much you care then don't bother", she lashes out, her voice filled with bitterness. 

When he opens his mouth to respond, she raises a hand. "Don't. I don't want to hear it. I guess I got my answer after all. We're nothing", she murmurs as tears roll over her cheeks, before turning around and striding back into Arkadia. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Marcus drops down on the log before covering his face with his hands. He can feel tears filling his eyes but he doesn't stop their descend. He simply lets them roll over his cheeks, into his beard, making his hands wet. Silently he sobs for all the things that could have been. 


	28. You won't miss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by following prompt: "you won't miss you"
> 
> This very short drabble takes place after season 4. It's just a short fluffy thing because I feel that we'll get enough angst the first of February

“You won’t miss me”, Abby reassures him while wrapping her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

“Oh, I doubt that’s possible”,  he differs as he covers her hands with one of his own.

“Come on Marcus. I’ll only be gone for two days. I’ll be back before you know it”, she guarantees him, slipping from behind him and into his lap. His hands instinctively reach out to gently grab her waist, pulling her close.

“I know, I know. It’s just – I hate not being able to protect you. You sure you don’t want me to come with you?”, he presses, letting his fingers caress her waist absentmindedly.

Shaking her head fondly, Abby drags a hand through his hair, “I would love nothing more than you coming with me. I hate being away from you as well, but you should stay here. You’re Chancellor after all. Besides, I’m sure that Bellamy will do an excellent job of protecting me. Especially that _extremely thorough_ briefing you gave him yesterday. The poor boy looked grim when I passed him on my way to you afterward. Whatever did you say to him?”, she implores, her tone filled with amusement.

“What he needed to hear. That he’d be protecting one of the most valuable and important people in the camp and I’d expect nothing but the best from him”, he explains matter-of-factly as if that were obvious.

“And that took you 45 minutes?”, Abby asks incredulously as she intertwines her hands behind his neck.

“Yes, well”, Marcus begins before clearing his throat, “I may have explained it in a more extensive manner”, he adds with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Uhu”, she smiles, rolling her eyes at his protective stance towards her. “I don’t doubt it”

Narrowing his eyes at her teasing, he leans forwards and brushes his mouth against hers, feeling her chuckle into his mouth.  


	29. You should think about what you've done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt fic: “You should think about what you’ve done.”

“You should think about what you’ve done. And then apologize to Abby. _Profusely_ ", Raven suggests as she drops down next to him with a datapad in hand.

Not knowing what the girl means, Marcus throws her a confused look. “What did I do?”

"Seriously?", she retorts, giving him an incredulous stare, "You honestly don't know what you did wrong?" 

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about Raven", he affirms, "How could I have possibly done anything wrong since I've only just returned fro-  _oh"_ , Marcus cuts himself off when it dawns on him what the girl was hinting at. 

" _Oh no_ ", he exclaims, his eyes wide open with horror. 

"Oh yes", Raven confirms, unable to stop a small smirk at his obvious panic. 

"I messed up didn't I?", Marcus groans, letting his head drop into his hands. 

"Rather spectacularly",  she assures him, her smirk growing when he lets out another groan at her response. 

"How mad is she?", he murmurs, fearing the answer. 

" _Well_ ", Raven begins, "You remember when Jasper and Monty had that amazing idea to combine drinking moonshine with climbing trees and they both ended up in medical with several broken bones?", she adds, watching as Marcus lifts his head from his hands and looking at her with something resembling fear in his eyes. The thought of Marcus Kane being afraid of Abby Griffin nearly makes her laugh out loud, but she has witnessed firsthand how  _scary_ Abby could be. 

"Yes, I remember", Marcus replies, and he  _really_ does. Abby had been furious at the boys' irresponsible behavior and he was positive that the entire camp had heard the lecture she had given them.

"I'd say it's somewhere between that and the time Bellamy accidently knocked over the vase-thing you brought her back from Polis", she informs him. 

" _Fuck_ ", Marcus sighs, realizing just in how much trouble he is. "I can't believe I forgot to buy one"

"Neither does Abby", Raven teases, "She'd been looking forward to that blueberry pie ever since you left"

"What am I supposed to do now?", he pleads, hoping that Raven might have an idea how to lessen Abby's anger. 

"Well, unless you've got a pie somewhere hidden in your jacket, I'd say start groveling. And pray that she doesn't kick you out of your quarters for at least a solid week", she declares, and when Marcus drops his head onto the table she can't help but snicker. 

_Fuck_


	30. You smell really nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another prompt :D

"You smell _really_ nice"

Marcus halts abruptly, nearly dropping the mug of tea he's holding, in his lap. 

"I'm sorry?", he sputters in a shocked tone, not believing what he just heard as he turns his head towards Abby who's sitting next to him on the couch. Both of them have been going over the latest reports concerning the growth of the camp as they do nearly every night. 

"Uh. I didn't- I mean", Abby stammers, cheeks getting flushed when she realizes that she said it out loud. 

At the sight of Abby Griffin speechless Marcus can't help but let a little grin grace his face. Seeing as how almost nothing could ever leave her dumbstruck, he was planning on enjoying every second of it.

" _Yes_?", he implores, putting the mug down on the table in front of them before turning his body towards her. 

"I'm _not_  going to repeat myself, Marcus", Abby insists, still feeling embarrassed about her slip. 

"But I didn't catch it the first time", Marcus retorts, his tone innocent enough. His looks completely serious but the only thing that betrays his amusement is the slight curl of the right corner of his mouth. 

"Oh, but I think you did", Abby deadpans, crossing her arms across her chest, giving the clear message that she's seeing right through him. 

" _Maaybe?_ ", Marcus admits, his eyes twinkling with laughter, prompting Abby to roll her eyes at his behavior. 

She playfully hits him on the arm before returning her attention to the report she'd been reading. 

"Now that you had your fun, perhaps we could continue with our work? I'd like to get more than three hours of sleep tonight", Abby states, the latter being a sentiment Marcus completely agrees with. 

"I meant it as a compliment by the way", Abby adds, making him glance at her but she still has her gaze locked on the report.

"I know", he softly replies before looking away. 

The next couple of minutes pass in silence, both of them entirely immersed in the paperwork. 

"You smell nice too, by the way", Marcus comments sincerely as he turns a page. 

"Shut up Marcus", Abby warns, but her lips curl up into a small smile and Marcus merely chuckles before refocusing on the report. 


	31. Just one moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When real life sucks I try to keep my mind occupied which resulted in this little thing

After all this time and everything they’ve been through, they both deserved this. They deserved this moment of respite, of being loved. As soon as the door has fallen shut behind them, there was no more room for titles such as Doctor and Chancellor, not within the four walls of their quarters. It was Abby, who tugged at his hair and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, not  Doctor Griffin. Just as it was Marcus and not Chancellor Kane, who deepened the kiss and tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her flush against his body.

Wanting, _craving_ to feel more of his skin, Abby pushes his jacket off his shoulders, causing Marcus to momentarily let go of her so he can drop the jacket to the floor. The second his arms are released from the fabric he wraps them around her waist, before sliding them down and cupping her ass as he pulls their hips together. Both of them let out groans of pleasure at the action and their kiss turns feverish.

When the need for air becomes a necessity, Abby pulls back from his mouth, only to press kisses against his jaw, throat, licking and nipping at the skin. As she reached the fabric of his shirt, she let out a frustrated groan and started to push his shirt upwards, indicating that she wanted it off of him. Chuckling at her eagerness, Marcus stills her hands.

“Abby, stop. Let me”, he murmurs in a low voice, pulling the shirt over his head and baring his chest to her heated gaze.

He has barely dropped the shirt on the ground when Abby leans in and explores his chest with her mouth, making him curse and let out a breathless exclamation of her name. Enjoying the sounds she’s eliciting from him, Abby flickers her tongue over one nipple and then the other. Marcus’ hands fly to her hair, holding her there for just a little longer, not that she minds, she desperately wants to taste every bit of him.

They both wanted this, you could even say they both _needed_ this. Because in the end, if you took everything else away, it all came down to this: Abby Griffin belonged to Marcus Kane just as much as Marcus Kane belonged to Abby Griffin and nothing, _nothing,_ could ever change that.


	32. A sky of crimson honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby leave the camp to gather some medical plants, both are eager to spend some time alone

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Marcus takes a large sip of water before handing his bottle to Abby, who accepts it with a smile as she takes a sip as well.

"Are we nearly there?", he asks, taking in their surroundings. They'd been walking for nearly an hour and the sun was shining brightly. 

"Why? Are you getting tired?", Abby teases, smiling when Marcus grumbles something under his breath and averts his gaze to the ground. 

Marcus huffs, “Of course not. It’s only that we’re getting far from the camp and there have been warriors from Azgeda spotted in this area”

Hearing the concern in Marcus’ voice and watching him throw apprehensive glances at their surroundings, Abby reaches out and puts a comforting hand on his arm.

“We just need to cross this hill and then we’re there”, she assures him softly.

Giving her a nod, Marcus reaches out and halts her from retreating too far from him by grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. He offers her a shy smile, appearing nervous all of a sudden as if he’s not sure if his advance is welcome. Feeling her heart flutter against her ribs, Abby gently tugs on his hand, pulling him towards her so she can press a quick kiss on his lips. Smiling against his mouth as she feels him relax and tenderly cup her cheek, she squeezes his hand before leaning back. Marcus is looking down at her and Abby feels herself getting lost in his affectionate gaze.

Clearing her throat, she takes a step back but doesn’t let go of his hand, “Let’s go”, she states and they start walking, side by side.

They quickly reach the field that Nyko told her about, filled with an abundance of herbs and plants which can be used as medicine. Pulling out Lincoln’s sketchbook in which he drew every single herb and plant, Abby points out to Marcus the ones they need to find. Starting on opposite sides of the field, but still within each other’s eyesight, they begin to collect the plants and put them in bags. They work in a swift and efficient manner and it isn't long before they've gathered everything they need. 

Handing Marcus the last bag, Abby turns away and takes a moment to enjoy the view. Gazing at the sky, she observes how it turned pink and purple as the sun was beginning to descend, reminding her of the first time she had seen a sunset. It had been a magical experience and she had marveled at the sight.  At the way, the clouds coloured from orange into a deep red and different shades of purple. Or how the rays of sunlight flickered between the trees, making the light simmer with a deep golden to an almost crimson colour.

Abby’s so focused on the sight in front of her, that she doesn’t hear Marcus approach her from behind until he slips his arms around her waist. With a happy sigh, she leans back against his chest, covering his hands with her own.

“Have you ever witnessed something more beautiful than this?”, she wonders softly, watching the sun disappearing behind the hills in awe.

"I have", Marcus quietly replies. 

"Really?", Abby tilts her head so she can look him in the eyes, "What?"

Marcus doesn't reply immediately, he simply gazes at her for a couple of seconds, before giving her a half smile, "You" 

Eyes widening at the confession, Abby watches how a blush appears on his cheeks, "You really think I'm more beautiful than-", she murmurs, letting the sentence trail off. 

Smiling, Marcus nods, loving the way her breath hitches in her throat when she realizes that he's being completely serious. When he feels one of her hands slide into his hair, he leans down and their lips brushing gently against each other in the lightest of kisses. 


End file.
